The Madness of School Life (REDONE)
by Silverdragon98
Summary: A new year has begun at Pokecademy and Rein and Ven have just become juniors. With all these new students, will drama occur and will school life become a bit more interesting? OCs accepted. Borderline M due to cussing and possible yuri or yaoi depending on the OCs given. -OPEN-
1. Orientation and Meetings

Silver: Hello everyone! Silver here, your authoress with the redo of The Madness of School Life! So as you all know, or might not know, Rein and Ven have their own facebook and as a Christmas present, everyone who added Rein and Ven as a friend gets their OC picked and introduced this chapter. So i'm sorry that quite a few OCs are introduced this chapter. ): Now that this is out-of-the-way, OCs introduced will be introduced much, much slower. Anyone can still submit an OC, the form is on my profile. OCs accepted only **THROUGH PMs! **I hope all OCs introduced this chapter are in personality. :) I only own Rein, Ven, and Caius and no one else.

Note: This does not mean your OC was not accepted. There will be more OCs introduced. This just means those who added Rein and Ven as friends on facebook get the special privilege of their OCs being picked and automatically introduced first chapter.

* * *

"Fuck my fucking life." A girl groaned, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring menacingly at the teachers standing on the small stage ahead of the large group of kids she and her best friend were in the middle of.

The brunette beside her sent her a small smile. She brushed some of her brown bangs behind her ear. "Don't worry. It's almost over. It's just for the new students this year, Rein." She said, her smile growing ever-so-slightly sweeter.

Rein groaned. "They better hurry! This is the third time I've heard this since coming here. And I'm hungry as fuck! I need food!" She growled lowly. The brunette smiled before looking ahead of her again. It was the start of a new year.

She and her best friend, Reinforce Yukimura, or Rein for short would be juniors this year at Pokecademy. A school strictly for Pokémon trainers like she and Rein. Last year was long, she and Rein barely passed, but thankfully, after much studying for the finals and training their Pokémon, they managed to pass by the skin on their arms.

Ven glanced at Rein's uniform. As always, Rein kept her hair down. Her jet black hair went down to her mid-back and as usual, the end of her hair was tied in a red bow. Her bangs hadn't changed, she always kept them going across her forehead and ending at her eyes and strands of hair that wasn't put back with the rest of her hair, reached down to her chest. Her blood-red eyes remained slightly drooped with boredom and her lips were fixed in a scowl. Overall, her expression practically screamed: "I'm bored!"

Surprisingly, Rein wore her school uniform, given out just yesterday in the dorm rooms. As always, she and Rein shared a dorm room. Rein's uniform was a white, long-sleeved button up collar shirt. She wore a red tie and she had a short, but not too short, black and red plaid skirt. Like she always did, she wore her black combat boots to finish off the school uniform.

Feeling curious, Ven glanced down at her own uniform. Like everyday, she kept her long brown hair braided and it went down to her mid-back, like Rein. Her school uniform was like Rein's. She wore white, long-sleeved button up collar shirt with a gray tie. Her skirt was the same length as Rein, only it was black and grey plaided. She wore long white socks that went to her knees and ordinary black sneakers. She didn't care much for fashion.

"GOD this is so damn boring! Even Fenrir's bored!" Rein complained, breaking Ven from her thoughts.

Fenrir, Rein's Mightyena looked ahead of him, though she doubted he could see with all the people standing in his way, but nonetheless, his ears were high and alert. Fenrir was like Rein's guardian. He protected her constantly and was aggressive to pretty much everybody but Rein, she, and her partner, Espeon.

"Hey Ven, where's Espeon?" Rein muttered to her as if on cue. Veniza blinked in realization and looked around, only now noticing Espeon wasn't on her shoulders like usual.

"Not sure..." She muttered, just as she felt small paws on the back of her legs. She spun around and her eyes widened, seeing nothing was there. Ven almost jumped in surprise when Espeon suddenly jumped up onto her shoulders.

"Espeon!" Ven exclaimed quietly before smiling and petting her head, making Espeon almost purr.

"Where did you go?" She whispered quietly.

"Espi!" Espeon nearly chirped, nuzzling her cheek making the brunette smile. Rein smiled just as the principal stepped up onto the wooden platform, getting everyone's attention as he took the microphone in his hands.

"Hello students and new ones. It's good to see you all again. Hope you all had a great summer." He paused for a moment as he looked out into the crowd. "I can already see some familiar faces out there." He stopped and his smile dropped, seeing Rein in the crowd along side Ven. Rein grinned mischievously and waved, making the principal sigh.

"Now, I do hope everyone gets along. Let's make this year great together! Now for the rules. Students who have been here before, I'm sure you've heard this saying before." Rein instantly groaned loudly.

"Violence is never acceptable here in Pokecademy." He started. "If you choose to handle a problem and handle it poorly, you will face the consequences If someone is bothering you, harassing you, you need to get to an adult immediately. The only way we can help you is if you help yourself. Self defense is not an excuse for a fight." He said and Rein mouthed the same words simultaneously, motioning her hand in a 'blah, blah, blah,' motion making Ven giggle. The principal, despite eyeing Rein from the corner of his eye, kept speaking.

"Fuck it." Rein said quickly and suddenly before running up to the stage, squeezing her way through the crowd. Ven's eyes widened and before she could reach out to stop her, Fenrir ran after her, running under people's feet and squeezing in between people's legs.

"HEYO NEWBIES!" Rein called, swiping the microphone from the principal's hands, making the teachers and principal gasp and most of the students in the crowd's eyes widened. Fenrir glanced up at Rein as he sat down, then the students ahead.

"So as you probably figured out if you've been here at least a year, I'm Reinforce Yukimura! Number one badass of Pokecademy! Alright bitches, listen up 'cause here are the rules!" She cheered, laughing loudly.

"There are two dorms your asses can choose! The Celestial and Coheral Dorm! Both dorms have a girls dorm and a boys dorm along with showers in each dorm area! It's an open campus so do whatever the fuck your heart desires after classes!" She grinned.

"Yukimura!" The principal shouted angrily, but Rein ignored him.

"Like any school with a dorm, the girls get uniforms and the boys get uniforms! Though personally I prefer the boys wear nothing, but hey, that's just me." She grinned, making the large group of kids laugh.

"There are nine classes! Seven classes you have to take and then you have the option to pick two other classes! Each class is forty-five minutes long and school starts at seven-thirty sharp! School ends at two ten and bed time is nine thirty-ish! Personally I don't follow any of those rules, but again, that's just me! If you wanna find out which dorm you're in, check the bulletin board in the main lobby!" Rein grinned before the principal ripped his microphone out of her hands.

"Enough of this! Rein! Back to your spot! Now!" The principal growled and Rein stuck her tongue out at him, having no intention of listening to him.

Ven sighed. She could already tell, it would be a long few days.

* * *

Ven sighed as she finished making her bed. It had already been several hours since the opening ceremony and the Celestial Dorm was quiet. The new kids were probably off determining which dorm they were in, while kids who have been here before, were probably off meeting their friends again after the long, boring summer. For Rein and Ven, there was no reason to do either. The second Ven had come in through the gates, Rein was already there to greet her with that cheerful smile as wide as ever and arms wide open. Every year, they had the same dorm room as well so there was no need to got to the lobby to check. Sighing, Ven glanced out the window, staring at the small particles of dust that shown with the dim light outside the window and thought back to her summer.

You'd think that summer would be a joyful time, but not for her and Rein. Ven was forced to go off and spend the summer with her parents, having not seen them the entire year except for winter break. As usual, despite wanting her home for the break to spend time with her, they were busy with work and Ven was left lounging around in her large, empty home.

She didn't dread the summer for those reasons, however. Not entirely. What mainly bothered her was the fact Rein wasn't with her. Rein, having no parents and nowhere to go, was left back at the campus for the summer break. Rein's parents left her when she was eight-years-old, thinking she was a demon because of her red eyes. Ven still never understood why they would think such a thing. All because of an eye color...

Ven frowned, remembering how bad she felt leaving Rein behind alone. No one stayed in the school within summer break, except for a certain select few who had no parents like Rein. Everyone pretty much had families to go too, even the teachers. It must have been terrible seeing everyone's parents pick them up at the main entrance. At the very least, she had Fenrir with her at all times.

"Espi?" Espeon chirped, jumping up onto her shoulder and nuzzling her cheek.

Ven smiled slightly and patted her head. "Don't worry. I'm done preparing our dorm. Let's go find Rein." Espeon purred in agreement as Ven took one last glance at the clean dorm room before heading out to find Rein, unable to help but wonder what kind of new people they would meet this year.

"Rein?" Ven whispered shyly, walking around the campus and silently thanking it was sunny today. Ven frowned slightly, "hope the teachers didn't catch her and sent her off for detention..." She sighed. Knowing the teachers here, they probably did manage to catch her. Rein was always willing to go to detention because it was a good chance for her to sleep. But they always had a habit of making her go for long periods of time... Especially when she pulled stunts like that on the day before school even officially started.

For quite awhile more, Ven silently walked through the empty hallways, hoping to see a familiar face. It wasn't until Ven heard a quiet voice that she stopped walking. Slowly, Ven turned out the window, peering into the small courtyard of the school. On the old school bench, there sat a boy that she had most definitely never seen before. A freshman, maybe?

Stepping closer to the window, Ven peered closer at his form. He sat on the bench, looking almost nervous as he peered around with a Pokémon beside him on the bench. A Stantler. Ven raised her eyebrow slightly. It was rare to see Stantler's here. Not many people had one, especially for a partner. Ven turned her attention back to its owner as he bit his lip. Ven now noticed that he had black hair that went shortly past his shoulders and covered up his left eye. The eye that was visible to her and not blocked by his hair was a brilliant gold color. He had a nice tan and a seemingly moderate athletic build. Even from sitting down, the boy seemed quite tall for someone so nervous appearing. Like a majority of the students, he was already wearing his school uniform as well. His consisted of a white button up collared shirt, black pants, black dress shoes and a green tie. Curiosity now getting the better of her, Ven walked to the nearest door and wandered into the court-yard and to the boy.

"Are you... Okay?" The boy instantly looked up from her soft voice as her Espeon jumped down from her shoulders and immediately approached the Stantler, who stared back at Espeon with almost little interest. Seeing Stantler wanted nothing to do with her, Espeon almost pouted and decided not to confront the Stantler any further and instead, jumped back onto the brunette's shoulders.

"W-What...?" The boy asked, his voice full of nervousness and reluctance, also confusion which was easily detected by the brunette.

"Are you okay...?" Ven repeated the question slower this time and more loudly. The boy's lip quivered as he sat up straight.

"W-Why do you ask? Who are you?" Ven frowned at the new sound of fear in his voice. Why was this boy so nervous?

"My name is Veniza. I'm a junior. Are you a freshman? What's your name?" The boy visibly winced at the questions making the brunette almost want to frown again. She hadn't meant to be so direct.

"D-Drew... My name is Drew... I-I'm a... Freshman here." He stammered.

Ven smiled sweetly, in hopes to reassure the boy. "It's nice to meet you." Before she could say anything else, Espeon suddenly started mewing in a direction off past the court-yard and Ven could faintly hear a small explosion. Ven blinked slowly with an almost blank expression.

"People are battling already...?" Smiling apologetically, Ven turned back to the shy boy.

"I'm sorry. I should go see what's going on. I'll see you around." She flashed another sweet smile before jogging to the area where the sounds seemed to be coming from. With a small blush, Drew only watched as the brunette's figure disappeared as she quickly turned a corner.

* * *

"Veeeen!" Rein called, walking around the school grounds for any sign of a familiar brunette. Sighing, Rein stopped and crossed her arms as her Mightyena looked up at her.

"Where did she go?" She muttered to herself, looking around and eyeing every corner of the outside of the school. For all she knew, Ven could have fallen asleep somewhere again. Like always. Her and her narcolepsy problems...

Abruptly, something small and hard dropped onto her head as she passed under a tree, making her yelp and hold her head as a pebble dropped onto the ground in front of her. Eyeing the pebble, the first emotion she felt was a mix of recognition and anger as she looked up the tree.

"CAIUS! God damnit! What did you do that for!? I haven't seen you in a week and this is how you greet me!" She shouted, clenching her fist and shaking it up at the tree, showing her anger. As a result of his master being hurt, Mightyena as well barked and growled up at the tree, jumping up and placing his paws on the bark to get a better look. A low chuckle emitted from the tree, a sound Rein knew all too well. Next thing Rein knew, one of the largest branches shook making leaves fall and a figure jumped down followed by another Pokémon.

"You're making that beautiful expression again, Rein." The boy smirked as one of Rein's 'friends' stood in front of her in all his glory after getting up from his knees with his Houndoom beside him, who instantly growled at Fenrir as Fenrir stepped back from the tree and over to his master, growling and baring his teeth back at the Houndoom.

Rein's eyes narrowed. "You're seriously never going to change are you? You're lucky you're hot as hell, or i'd smack you." She said bluntly making the blue-eyed boy shrug. Caius was a boy Rein and Ven had known since freshman year. In fact, Caius first dropped a pebble on Rein's head, and that was how the two met. Caius was one of the biggest assholes of Pokecademy, but also one of the hottest with his royal blue eyes and straight messy black hair. On his right ear was a single diamond stud, which now glistened in the sun's light. His skin was smooth and flawless but what shocked Rein the most was that, he too, was wearing the school uniform. For his, it consisted of a white button up collar shirt (which looked extremely sexy on him in Rein's eyes) and blue plaided pants and black dress shoes.

"What? Am I that attractive that you can't take your eyes off me?" Caius's words interrupted her thoughts and Rein's eyes narrowed again.

"Someone needs to inflate that head of yours." Caius shrugged again.

In a way though, his words were true. _Most _of the girls of the academy really couldn't take their eyes off him. These girls were called the Yutonians, Caius's fan club named after his last name: Yuto. Oh how Caius hated his fan girls, but Rein got a good kick seeing him constantly trying to avoid his fan girls everyday, so that was a plus.

"YUKIMURA!" Rein's eyes popped open as she whirled around to the direction of the voice, while Caius did more slowly, showing his lack of caring. Rein almost wanted to laugh at this. Several feet away, stood a teacher, his face red with fury and his eyes directed straight to Rein.

Caius smirked at Rein. "Better run, red-eyes."

Rein rolled her eyes. "Very funny." She said, just as the teacher began to charge again, making her eyes widen as she spun on her heel and took off, Fenrir running right beside her and the teacher hot on her tail.

"YUKIMURA! GET BACK HERE!" The teacher shouted, running straight past Caius.

Caius snickered. "You don't seem to change much either." He muttered to himself, putting his hands in his pockets and Houndoom looked up at him with curious eyes.

Rein panted as she sharply turned a corner, leaning down and gasping for breath. "Damn... Teachers...!" She could barely form a sentence for the need to breath was greater than the need to form a correct sentence. About a minute later, Rein caught her breath and leaned against the concrete wall of Pokecademy. Just when she thought she could relax, a voice called out to her.

"You there! Battle me!"

Rein turned and raised an eyebrow as her eyes focused on what she hoped was a girl, but again wasn't sure due to her incredibly flat chest.

"Did you hear me? I said battle me! I'm gonna kick your ass and chew bubble gum!" She shouted again. For a minute, Rein stared blankly at her until her lips spread into a smirk. Rein stood up straight and Mightyena stepped to her side.

"Alright. I have no idea who the hell you are, but you're on!" Rein's smirk turned into a grin, now getting a better look of the girl's form. She had dark grey hair, with her choppy bangs slightly covering her hazel appearing eyes. She wore a red bow on the left side of her hair in an attempt to cover her ahoge. Her skin was creamy appearing, the same color as Rein's, and she was definitely a good few inches shorter than Rein. Rein guessed she was maybe about 4'11. She had a tiny figure and appeared skinny and as she smirked, Rein noticed she had a little fang on the left side of her mouth. She as well wore the school uniform which consisted of a white short-sleeved shirt with red buttons and a red tie. Her skirt was plain red that went a little above her knees and she wore black combat boots with red gloves.

"Hell yeah!" The mysterious girl then cried, breaking Rein of her thoughts and a Haunter suddenly came into view, a wide grin spread on the Pokemon's lips.

"Hey! Are you guys going to battle?" Rein barely acknowledged that a random boy had come into view. The random girl blinked and smiled.

"Damn right we are!" She responded.

The boy nodded. "I'll be your referee then!" He took his place a few feet away from the battle zone and raised his hand.

"Release your Pokémon! This will be a double battle fight!" He called.

Rein glanced at her Mightyena. "Go ahead, Fenrir." With a low growl, Fenrir ran out onto the field as Rein swiped a pokeball from her belt and hit the button, making the ball enlarge.

"Let's go Arcanine!" Rein shouted, throwing the ball onto the field. The ball opened and a burst of light came out, revealing a large Arcanine as the light disappeared and the ball went back to Rein. Arcanine howled as Fenrir stepped beside it, his head hung low and his teeth bared.

The girl smiled. "Go on, Boo!" She called and the Haunter hovered onto the field. The girl then took a pokeball from her skirt and tossed it out onto the field.

"Go Amphy!" She cried as the ball opened and with a burst of white light, an Ampharos appeared on the field beside the Haunter.

Abruptly, the Haunter stuck its tongue out to Rein and pulled on his lower eyelid, making Rein narrow her eyes.

"Oh yeah. It's so on." She said, sticking her tongue back out at the Haunter.

The referee raised his hand and then dropped it. "Battle begin!" He shouted, just as Ven came into the court-yard as people started to crowd around.

"Who is that girl? Doesn't she knew Rein is one of the best fighters in school?" A boy whispered to another.

"I don't know." The boy whispered back, making Ven stare at the mysterious girl and her Pokémon. Even to Ven, who had a knack of memorizing most people's faces on campus, had no idea who the girl was.

"Arcanine! Fenrir! Go!" Rein suddenly called, and instantly, both Pokémon charged towards the other girl's Pokémon.

"Boo, Shadow Ball at Mightyena! Amphy, Focus Punch at Arcanine!" The girl commanded. Ampharos' hand glowed with a bright light and with a loud cry, Ampharos launched its fist at Arcanine. 'Boo' as well opened his mouth widely and shot a ball of dark energy towards Fenrir.

Rein grinned, "Fenrir, Shadow Ball! Arcanine, keep running!" Rein commanded. Fenrir remained running along side Arcanine and opened his mouth, releasing a Shadow Ball similar to the girl's Haunter. Simultaneously, the two Shadow Ball's collided creating a huge explosion of dark energy that covered the battle field. The nameless girl gasped, unable to see her Pokémon.

Inside the smoke, Ampharos gasped and stopped his fist, whirling around in all directions and trying to see what was going on. At that moment, Arcanine jumped up above the smoke.

"Arcanine, Hyper Beam!" Rein commanded. With a roar, Arcanine opened his mouth and a ball of energy formed in his mouth before he released it as a large beam. Ampharos cried out in pain as the Hyper Beam hit him directly, making him fly back out of the disappearing smoke and in front of the dark gray-haired girl.

"Amphy!" The girl cried, running over to his lifeless form.

"Ampharos is unable to battle!" The referee called as the smoke disappeared completely, revealing Fenrir and Arcanine on Rein's side of the battle field and Haunter on the other girl's side.

The girl gave a small glare towards Rein. "Ass!" She cried towards Rein. Rein grinned and shrugged as the girl whispered comforting words to Amphy and put him back in his pokeball before standing up.

"Alright, Boo! It's up to you!" The girl cried.

"Haunter!" Boo grinned back at the girl and nodded before glancing back at Fenrir and Arcanine.

The girl's eyes then widened, seeing Arcanine flinch slightly at the sight of small sparks flicking around Arcanine. The girl smiled, "I forgot that Pokémon need to recharge after using Hyper Beam!"

Rein flicked her wrist, "I wouldn't worry about that!" She laughed in a un-worried tone. The girl narrowed her eyes at her before commanding her Haunter once more.

"Boo, Curse!" Haunter's eyes instantly glowed and Fenrir flinched and let out a yelp as red electricity sparked around him.

Rein narrowed her eyes, "damn...! Fenrir! Hang in there!" She called. Instantly, Fenrir's eyes shot open and he growled at Boo, holding his stance and refusing to let the pain bother him.

Rein smiled, "that's my boy! Let's finish this! Fenrir, Shadow Ball! Arcanine, follow behind it and use Flame Thrower!" She called. Fenrir opened his mouth and released a Shadow Ball. Instantly Arcanine followed after it, using running faster to get closer up behind it. Arcanine opened his mouth and fire formed at the back of his mouth.

Boo let out a cry as the Shadow Ball hit him and then let out another cry almost instantly after as Arcanine skidded on his paws and released a Flame Thrower, directly hitting Haunter and sending him flying back to his owner.

"Boo!" The girl cried as she caught him before kneeling down and stroking the Haunter's forehead.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"H-Haunt... Er..." Boo muttered weakly before fainting in her arms.

"Haunter is unable to battle! Reinforce Yukimura wins!" The referee then called.

"Awwwwh yeeeeah!" Rein cried, punching the air before she ran over to Arcanine and Fenrir, wrapping her arms around both of them.

"You two did great!" She laughed as Fenrir sat down and allowed her display of affection while Arcanine licked her face.

"Rein!" Ven smiled as she ran over to her best friend, having watched the entire battle.

"Venny!" Rein squealed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around her best friend as Espeon jumped off to go nuzzle Fenrir and Arcanine. The two girls laughed together before Rein pulled away, noticing the nameless girl slowly standing up and holding her Haunter. Rein returned Arcanine, smiled, walked over to the girl and held out her hand.

"Get your ass up and get Haunter to the Pokecenter! It's the building beside the Coheral Dorm in case you didn't know. Don't worry, you did good, pig. You did good." She grinned widely and Ven smiled nervously at her words, picking up Espeon and cradling her in her arms.

The girl looked up at Rein with wide eyes before taking her hand and standing up. Ven watched curiously and only then, took in the girl's appearance. Due to the way she looked, Ven couldn't help but wonder what grade she was in.

"Well?" Ven blinked to life, having heard Rein say something. Rein flicked her wrist, "go on! Get your Haunter some help!" She said before walking back over to Ven and picking up Fenrir in her arms, who was still injured the worst from Haunter's 'Curse'. Rein nodded to Ven with a toothy grin. The brunette nodded back in understanding and followed her as she walked away, Arcanine, Fenrir, and Espeon following them.

"Wait!" Rein cried, halting in place as she spun around, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Heyo bitch! What's your name?" Rein called. The girl blinked to life before glancing at Rein with wide eyes.

She shook her head rapidly before answering. "Scout Mizuki!" She called. Rein nodded before waving with one hand and supporting Fenrir with the other.

"See ya!" Rein grinned before running off. Glancing at Scout one last time, Ven followed Rein as Espeon jumped on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Scout watched the two go before her face lite up in a smile.

"I like her!"

"Here you are, Rein." The school nurse said, walking back into the waiting room with Fenrir at her side and giving Rein Arcanine's Pokeball. Smiling, Rein got up from her seat next to Ven.

"Thanks lady~!" Rein grinned, taking Arcanine's pokeball before kneeling down and stroking Mightyena's head who moved to get closer to Rein. Smiling, Ven stood up as well as Espeon moved from Ven's lap, to her shoulder.

"Let's get back to the dorm." She said.

Rein nodded, standing back up. "Yeah, I forgot I said I'd help you unpack!" Rein laughed, scratching the back of her head making Ven smile.

"It shouldn't be long, I did some unpacking while you disappeared after the opening ceremony." She said with her trademark sweet smile.

"Woo!" Rein cheered, extending her hands into the air above her. Suddenly, Rein's eyes sparkled when she brought her hands down to her chest.

"Can we get some ice cream afterwards?!" She asked excitedly. Ven smiled almost nervously.

"Sure."

"YAY!"

"Hey, who's that?" Rein asked as the two girls and their Pokémon passed by a lone oak tree not too far off campus.

Ven raised her eyebrow, eyeing the unmoving dark figure that leaned against the tree.

"I'm not... Sure." She answered slowly, glancing at the setting sun. "Is he sleeping?" She asked, glancing at Rein. "It's getting dark, should we wake him up?"

Rein shrugged. "Hell if I know. If you wanna wake him up, go ahead." She said, her expression blank and honestly uncaring. Ven knew she couldn't care less what they did, but Ven felt a little bad leaving him out here if he didn't wake up by the time the sun fell and the moon rose.

The brunette sighed. "Let's... Wake him up." She said. Rein smiled giddily and nodded.

"Ooooi~!" Rein said, poking the boy's cheek. Ven leaned down, placing her hand on her knees as Espeon jumped down from her shoulder.

"He's really asleep..." She muttered as Rein poked him again.

"Hey Ven, let's see what he looks like! He might be attractive!" Ven smiled nervously at her words but complied.

"Espeon, Morning Sun." She said, turning to Espeon.

"Nii!" At her command, Espeon glowed brightly with a yellow light.

Ven frowned. "Sorry, Espeon. I know that move is to heal injuries..."

Espeon looked at the brunette almost reassuringly. "Espi!"

"WHOA! He's attractive!" Ven's attention was turned back to the boy and her eyes widened a bit.

The boy was pretty good-looking with short, stylish dark brown hair, and pale white skin with an average body figure. He too, wore the school uniform. His uniform consisted of a black button up collared shirt, black pants, a red tie and black sneakers. By his appearance, it made Ven curious on what his eyes looked like.

Rein grinned. "Thank GOD for Pokecademy and all its hot guys!"

Ven smiled, never thinking she'd hear those words come out of Rein's mouth. As Rein poked him again, even Fenrir got curious and moved to sniff the boy a bit, but quickly stepped away as the boy stirred.

"Eee?"

"Whoa!" Rein jumped to her feet with wide eyes as Ven abruptly stood up and jumped a bit as an Eevee appeared from behind the lower boy's back.

"Eee?" The Eevee repeated, stepping further into view beside the sleeping boy.

"I-Is that his partner Pokémon?" Ven asked quietly as Espeon stopped glowing and sniffed Eevee, who sniffed back.

Rein laughed. "What do you know? Two evolutions!" She said, giving another small laugh as Fenrir looked up at her, probably not quite getting why she was laughing.

Both immediately quieted and their eyes widen, seeing the boy stir again and his eyes slowly opened, revealing hazel eyes. With a blank expression and almost no trace of sleepiness, he looked up at the two girls. For a moment, it was quiet as the two stared at the boy.

Finally, he spoke. "Who are you?"

Rein laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck. "Don't worry, sexy! We weren't watching you while you slept at all! Okay, maybe a little but..."

"It's getting dark, and we wanted to wake you up before the security guards started wandering around. We didn't want you to get in trouble." Ven finished.

Rein nodded vigorously. "That's right!" Thank God for Ven and her ability to make quick excuses. At least it was the truth.

"Really?" He stood up and patted his legs free of any dirt.

"Well then, thank you. It's nice to have two pretty girls come and wake you up from a nice nap." He smiled in a kind way that almost made you want to smile back.

Rein gave him the thumbs up. "No problem!" She laughed.

Feeling shy, Ven gently took Rein's sleeve. "Let's go back to the dorm, okay?" She asked quietly and Ven nodded.

"See ya! We gotta go!" Rein smiled, waving to him and took Ven's hand, leading her away from the tree as their Pokémon followed.

"Hey, aren't you Reinforce Yukimura and Veniza Hijiri? The trouble maker and richest girl in the region?" He suddenly asked, making Rein and Ven stopped cold.

Turning, Rein stared at him blankly. "Yeah, and?" She asked bluntly.

The boy shook his head and flashed them another smile. "Nothing. It was nice to meet you too. Oh, I never told you my name." He said, his eyes widening slightly in realization.

Raising an eyebrow, Rein nodded. "So tell us. We're kinda busy." Rein lied. She just didn't want Ven to stay around someone she was nervous around any longer.

The boy nodded. "It's Marcus Ray." He said.

Rein nodded. "See ya then, Marcus!" Rein flashed him a wink before continuing to lead Ven away.

Humming to himself, Marcus watched as the figures of the two girls and their Pokémon disappeared and Eevee jumped on his shoulder.

"They don't seem as bad as the rumors say." Eevee stared at him as he put his hand on his hip. "Wonder if those rumors are true..."

* * *

"What the hell? We met so many new people today." Rein asked, taking a scoop of ice cream from its carton and stuffing it into her mouth.

Ven sighed, leaning her elbow against their dorm room table. "You're right. Maybe it's a sign that this will be an interesting year?" She said, more of a question than anything. Stuff another scoop of ice cream into her mouth, Rein shrugged, stood up and stretched.

It was now night in the academy and though it was past their bed time, she and Rein were still awake. Unlike most other rules, oddly enough, they didn't enforce the 'bed time' rule as much as any other, so it was easy to get away with staying up late as long as they were quiet and didn't leave the dorm rooms.

Placing her hand on her hip, Rein turned to Ven with a giddy smile. "Want to go exploring? You missed out on a lot of night-time fun while you were away for the summer." Rein laughed and Mightyena picked his head up from the floor to look at Rein as he laid down. Even Espeon picked her head up from her dish full of ice cream to look at her owner to see what they were talking about.

"H-Huh...? But Rein... You're not very appropriately dressed... Won't you be cold?" Ven asked, eyeing Rein's clothing, which literally only consisted of a baggy tee-shirt with no pants, socks or anything. Only her underwear which was (thankfully) mostly hidden by her baggy shirt.

Rein waved her wrist. "Ah~! I'll be fine!" She said, giving her usual toothy grin. Before Ven could say anything, Rein took the ice cream carton, put the lid back over it, stuffed it into the freezer, grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"It'll be fun!" Rein said and Ven sighed, allowing herself to be taken out of the room and could only hope no one would see them.

Rein hummed cheerfully as she practically pranced through the empty, dark hallways of the school and Ven frowned, walking behind Rein. She hoped again that no one would see them, even though it wouldn't be much of a problem since she wasn't as under dressed as Rein, wearing a baggy shirt and pants while Rein still wore no pants.

"Want to get something to eat?" Rein asked, turning back to Ven making Mightyena look back as well.

"Nii!" Espeon agreed while Ven slowly nodded.

"Sure..." She muttered and Rein broke out into a wide smile. She shot her fist into the air and started running.

"To the cafeteria!" She shouted excitedly.

Ven's eyes widened as she ran after Rein. "R-Rein...! Don't be so loud!" She called in a hushed tone while Rein only laughed.

Slowly sliding the door to the cafeteria, Rein walked in while Ven cautiously walked behind her, peering into the darkness of every corner of the cafeteria. Suddenly, both jumped and gasped from a clanging noise coming from the kitchen.

"W-What was that?" Ven stuttered. All ounce of shock disappeared from Rein as she smiled.

"No idea! Let's look!" She said, running over to the doors of the kitchen and opening them.

"R-Rein...! Ohhh..." Ven's attempts to stop her were futile and in the end, she just sighed and followed Rein.

"Anyone here?" Rein called surprisingly in a quiet tone as she walked further into the kitchen. Hearing another noise, Fenrir went to the back room first and Rein followed, along with Ven and Espeon.

Hearing Fenrir growl and a small feminine shriek, Rein quickened her pace until she came to the doorway and instantly turned on the lights. Rein's eyes widened and her eyebrow raised, seeing another girl with a Ditto in the room.

"The fuck?" Rein muttered in confusion as Ven came in with Espeon.

As Fenrir let out another growl, Rein took a step forward. "Easy, Fenrir." She said and Fenrir instantly backed off at his master's command.

"Who are you?" Rein asked, eyeing the girl suspiciously as she blinked up at Rein with wide eyes.

"I-I... Ah, s-sorry?" Rein's eyebrow raised again at her barely formed words. Instead, Ven stepped up with a kind smile.

"Who are you? Why are you stealing our food?" Ven asked, noticing a loaf of bread in her hands. Squeaking, the girl tossed the bread, bringing the Ditto closer to her.

"I-I didn't do anything!" She said, her voice completely open to her lie.

Rein's eyes narrowed. "Really now?"

Ven smiled at Rein. "It's okay. Let me handle this." The brunette kneeled down in front of the girl and eyed her appearance. The girl had straight brown hair with her front bangs sweeped back with a headband of some sort. She had bright blue eyes with tan skin and a slender figure. By the way she spoke and the way she looked, knees covered in dirt and hands dirty, she guessed she definitely had to have come from outside the campus. And she was hungry.

The brunette turned to her best friend. "Rein, she's hungry." She said.

"Huh?" The red-eyed girl blinked at her best friend in confusion.

Smiling, Ven watched as the girl stuffed her face with bread and even her Ditto ate every little morsel given to him by the two girls.

"Better?" Ven asked after a while and the girl smiled up at her, bread crumbs surrounding the perimeter of her mouth.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" She said, giving the brunette a kind smile.

Rein, who was leaning against the wall, finally spoke up.

"Good. Now who are you and where did you come from?" Rein asked rather rudely though Ven knew she meant no harm by it. For a minute the girl froze and Rein continued.

Moving away from the wall, Rein crossed her arms. "Go on," she said.

Sighing, the girl finally answered. "My name is Jenny Satsoki..." She said and took a deep breath. "When I was ten, my parents died in a car crash and I had to be sent away to live with my aunt. I really hate her... So I ran away. After packing my bags, I realized after a while that in my bag, I found a Ditto that hid into my bag. Since then, me and Ditty and I have lived in Viridian Forest. But... I knew we couldn't live in the forest much longer so after wandering around, I found this place and decided to steal food from here... And yeah..." She looked up at the two and smiled sheepishly. "Hi."

Ven blinked slowly and turned to Rein who was quiet for a minute. Just when Ven thought Rein wasn't going to respond, she broke into a smile.

"I see!" Rein turned to the brunette. "Ven! Can you 'convince' the principal to let her study here and officially be a new student? I mean, school hasn't even started yet so she won't be missing anything."

For a moment, the brunette too, was quiet until her lips broke out into that sweet smile everyone knew. "Of course."

Rein grinned widely. "Then it's decided!" Rein held out her hand. "Welcome to Pokecademy, Jenny!"

* * *

Silver: And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this Christmas present from me to you. :)


	2. Adventures and Preparing

Silver: Hello everyone! Sorry this is late! Happy (late) New Years! As a treat, I bring to you this chapter! After these two OCs are introduced, I probably will only be accepting two more. ): There's already so much and I don't want to confuse anyone with the large amount of characters so early introduced. I only own Rein, Ven and Caius and that's all. :) Every other OC belongs to their respective owner.

* * *

"Alright Jenny, so in the morning, Ven will go out and have a little talk with the principal and get you into this school." Rein said, slightly skipping through the empty dark halls of the large school and they made their way back to their dorms, agreeing that Jenny could stay in their dorm for the night.

Jenny nodded, holding her Ditto to her chest and following Rein and Ven as they walked ahead of her.

"But how will you do that?" Jenny asked. "Don't you need to be an adult or something to get someone enrolled in a school?"

Rein instantly laughed loudly at this. "Oh believe me, Ven has her ways."

Jenny stared up at the brunette as she slightly turned back to Jenny as she walked ahead of her, giving her a sweet smile as she held Espeon in her arms, who's chin leaned on her shoulder in between her two paws and currently appeared asleep.

"Don't worry, okay? I'll handle everything." Ven said, her voice as sweet as her smile. Jenny slowly nodded.

"Here we are!" Rein shouted a little loudly, nearly slamming the door to their dorm open as she pranced in, laughing to herself. Eyeing his master, Fenrir entered after her followed by Ven and the sleeping Espeon and finally Jenny, who more cautiously walked in. Eyeing the room, Jenny closed the door behind her. The room was neat, but somehow, she had an odd feeling the room hadn't been used in a while.

Rein instantly plopped down onto her bed with an 'oof' as Fenrir jumped up on the bed, curling into a ball at the end of her bed. Ven sat down on her bed on the other end of the room and moved to the end of the wall, patting the space of the twin-sized bed beside her. She flashed Jenny another sweet smile as she placed Espeon in her lap, who still slept.

"You can sleep next to me for the night." She said. "Rein kinda moves around a lot, so..." She laughed nervously, eyeing Rein who stretched in her bed, giving a loud yawn.

Jenny blinked slowly and nodded before climbing into bed beside the brunette, still holding Ditto in her arms. Within moments, Ven laid down, curled into a ball almost instantaneously and with Espeon by her side and closed her eyes. Jenny eyed her and her form. She almost seemed smaller and more innocent looking than ever before, the way she was curled up like this. Seconds later, her breathing grew even and Jenny instantly knew she fell asleep.

"That was fast..." She muttered as Ditto gave a silent yawn, who was beside Espeon but in between her and the brunette.

"She asleep already?" Rein asked from across the room, who didn't sound surprised in the least.

Jenny nodded, but then realized with the darkness of the room, the red-eyed girl probably couldn't see. "Y-Yeah." She answered, turning a bit to get a look at Rein's dark figure on her bed on the other side.

"Alright then!" All of the sudden, Rein sat up and climbed out of bed, making Fenrir look up and eye her curiously.

"Want a tour?" She asked, placing her hand on her hip. "Better now than in the morning than when everyone wakes up." She grinned widely, which Jenny could barely make out in the dark.

"W-Wait, huh?" Before Jenny could protest, Rein grabbed her wrist and took her out of the room.

"But what about Ven?" Jenny asked once Fenrir slipped out of the door just as Rein was closing it.

Rein smiled. "Let her sleep. If she gets too tired while out with us, she'll just pass out wherever we are all on her own, trust me." She said before walking off down the hall of the Celestial Dorm.

"W-Wait!" Jenny cried, running after Rein.

"Where's this?" Jenny asked as she followed Rein down the stairs and into a grassy area with benches and a fountain.

"The courtyard." Rein grinned before glancing around and particularly at one certain tree.

"Huh. Guess he's not here. If only we had Ven with us... Damn." Her voice was as low as a mutter, making it hard for Jenny to catch her words.

"What?" Jenny asked, stepping closer to Rein. The red-eyed girl glanced at her with slight wide eyes before her lips formed a smile.

"Oh, nothing!" She said. "Just wondering if a friend of ours was here. Guess he's sleeping in his dorm tonight."

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Who?" Suddenly she couldn't help but smile. "Your boyfriend!?"

Rein's eyes popped open and she nearly choked on her own words as she stumbled back. "What!? No! Noooo way! I mean, he's downright sexy and all, but absolutely no fuckin' way!"

Jenny's grin grew wider. "So you DO like him! You just called him sexy!"

Rein slapped her forehead. "I call every hot guy I see sexy! He's no exception!"

At this, Jenny's smile formed a frown as it turned. "Awww..."

Rein sighed. "Don't worry. You'll see him tomorrow." Rein placed her fingers to her chin. "Maybe we can stop by his dorm... I don't really feel like going back to bed now." She muttered to herself and as if on cue, Jenny yawned and Ditto on her shoulders glanced at her.

Rein raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Are you tired?"

Jenny nodded. "It's late. Isn't it around midnight?"

The red-eyed girl's eyes almost narrowed at her. "Are you serious? It's so early! Haven't you ever stayed up late before? Or at least pulled an all-nighter?" Jenny shook her head at this and Rein's eyes widened.

"What!? Nope. Fuck that! We're not sleeping tonight and I know just the person to keep us awake! Looks like you're meeting him early!" Rein grabbed Jenny's hand just as she was going to say something and dragged her back to the Celestial Dorm, only to the boy's area.

"R-Rein... It says no girls past this point..." Jenny muttered, eyeing the 'no girls past this point' sign beside the entrance to the boy's dorms.

Rein shrugged. "So?"

Jenny turned to her with wide eyes. "So aren't we not allowed here?"

Rein snickered at her. "Fuck that! We won't get caught, not at this hour. Relax! Follow me!" Completely disregarding the sign, Rein opened the door and walked right into the dorm with Fenrir hot on her tail. Jenny sighed and slowly followed her, Ditto still on her shoulders.

Five minutes later, as they walked, at one point, Ditto transformed into a copy of Fenrir to better keep up, making Fenrir extremely confused and making Rein laugh in the process.

"Rein? You sure we're going the right way?" Jenny asked quietly, eyeing her Ditto who now pranced around as a Mightyena, seemingly very pleased with himself while Fenrir only stared him down with an exasperated look.

Rein nodded. "Of course! He's had the same freaking dorm room for four years now!" She said.

Jenny's eyes widened. "So he's... A fourth year?" She asked.

Rein nodded. "Fourth years are called 'seniors' here. Third years are called 'juniors', which is what me and Ven are. Second years are 'sophomores', and first years are 'freshman'. But yeah, Caius is on his last year." She said and Jenny could almost detect a little sadness in her voice before Rein suddenly spoke up again.

"This is it!" She said and without even knocking, turned the door knob and opened it before walking straight on it.

Jenny's eyes widened. "R-Rein?"

Rein turned to her with an un-worried smile. "Oh, relax. The dorm rooms here have no locks." She said before walking deeper into the room. Eyeing the room cautiously, she and her Ditto, (currently a Mightyena) glanced at each other before both took a deep breath and slowly walked in.

"Caiiiiius~!" Rein called, poking the cheek of a sleeping male who slept on the bed on one side of the room, which Rein knelt in front of, while another boy slept on the other.

Jenny's eyes widened. "R-Rein! What are you doing!?" She shouted in a hushed tone, eyeing back and forth from the sleeping Houndoom beside his bed to the sleeping boy Rein was poking.

Rein's smile widened. "Don't worry. He won't wake up. He's a deep as hell sleeper, and not to mention this is the perfect time for you to meet him! He's so adorable when he's sleeping! Not to mention sweet too."

Jenny raised her eyebrow and tip-toed a bit closer out of curiosity. Blinking slowly, Jenny watched the boy as he slept. She took in every detail, seeing as Rein made it sound like she'd see him often. She watched as his breath slowly left his mouth as he exhaled and then returned as he inhaled. She eyed his black hair, messier than usual from sleeping and the single diamond stud in his right ear, which glistened dully in the moon's light.

"Isn't he attractive?" Rein asked, grinning up at Jenny.

Jenny shrugged. "I guess. I don't care much for looks."

Rein's eyes widened completely at this as she stumbled back, her back side hitting the floor.

"WHAT!?" She nearly screamed, making the boy across the room stir as well as the dark figure of another Pokémon in the room and the boy's Houndoom.

Jenny quickly placed her finger to her lips, her eyes as wide as Rein's. "Shhhhh!"

Rein quickly shut her mouth and stood up, pointing to the still sleeping boy. "How do you not find him attractive as fuck!? Are you even a girl?!"

Jenny scratched the back of her head nervously. "I just... Look for a good personality more than looks."

Rein opened her mouth to say more, but ended up coming out as a surprised squeak as Caius suddenly reached out, grabbed Rein by her wrist and pulled her onto the bed and into his arms.

Both Jenny and Rein's eyes widened and while Rein held a more surprised look for longer, Jenny squealed and her lips formed a wide grin.

"Awwwwwww!" She squealed again, bringing her fingers to her lips, trying to hide her ridiculously wide smile.

Rein blinked blankly as Caius nuzzled into the back of her neck. Before long, Rein sighed and almost didn't seem surprised anymore, making Jenny shocked. Rein turned her head a bit back towards Caius.

"Caius? You're comfortable and all, but letting me go would be very nice, thank you." She said.

For a moment, Caius's eyes opened, revealing sleepy royal blue eyes. He glanced at Rein for a moment before letting her go, muttering a sleepy, "sorry, Rein..."

Rein shook her head as she stood up, placing her hand on her hip.

"He does that with everyone when he's sleeping. Can't tell you how many times it's happened to me and Ven when we sneak into his dorm." She said, laughing nervously.

Jenny stared with wide eyes at Rein. Abruptly, a growl sounded throughout the room and Rein and Jenny spun around only to see a now awake, and very angry Houndoom growling at them. In return to his growls, Fenrir stepped up and growled back, almost challenging the other Pokémon to a fight if he'd try to so much as hurt his master.

"And that's our cue to leave. Fenrir, come!" Rein said, grabbing Jenny's wrist and running out the room with her followed by her Mightyena, a.k.a, Ditto. Fenrir glanced back at Houndoom for a split second, growled again and ran after his master and friend.

"Awwww, we didn't even get to see who his roommate was!" Rein pouted as they ran throughout the halls and to the exit of the boy's dorm area.

Jenny glanced at her, her eyes still wide. "T-That's what you're worried about!?" Rein laughed at her words.

Finally stopping some ways past the dorm to catch their breath, Rein smiled at Jenny as she panted.

"I think that's enough of a night-time adventure for today. I'll show you the rest of the school tomorrow. Shall we head back?"

* * *

"Excuse me, sir?" Ven asked shyly, holding her hands behind her back as she entered the principal's office with the now fully awake Espeon on her shoulder.

The principal, Mr. Nishimura, looked up at the brunette.

"Yes, Hijiri? What is it you asked to come down for? And the day before school starts too." The middle-aged man asked, folding his hands on his desk.

Wordlessly, Ven pulled out a couple of hundred-dollar bills from her pocket and handed it to the principal.

"I'd like to ask you enroll a new student here. Her name is Jenny Satsoki, and I'd like to ask that you put her in as many classes as you can with me and Rein. I'd also like you to put me and Rein in the same classes this year as usual."

* * *

Entering her dorm, Ven smiled at the sight of Rein sprawled all over her bed, most definitely asleep judging by her deep breathing with Mightyena curled in a ball at the end of her bed, and Jenny comfortably sleeping in a ball, holding her Ditto.

Clutching the many pieces of paper in her hand and with Espeon on her shoulder, Ven walked over to Rein and gently shook her shoulder.

"Rein? Wake up." She said softly. Ven smiled as Rein muttered something incoherent in her sleep. "I got our schedules." This got Rein up almost instantly.

As fast as a Rapidash, Rein sat up, her eyes wide and her lips stretched in a large smile.

"Really!? Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" She shouted, holding out her hands. Smiling, Ven gave her, her schedule and glanced at the now awake and alert Fenrir who eyed Ven at the corner of Rein's bed.

Ven smiled. "Good morning, Fenrir." She said as Espeon gave a friendly mew. Fenrir nodded in reply and laid his head back on the bed.

"Let's see..." Rein muttered to herself and read down her schedule silently.

_Name: Reinforce Yukimura Sex: Female__  
_

_Age: 16 Grade: 11 Dorm: Celestial_

_Schedule:_

_1st period: History_

_2nd period: English_

_3rd period: Math_

_4th period: Battle Class_

_5th period: Science_

_6th period: Lunch_

_7th period: Study Hall_

_8th period: Swimming_

_9th period: Gym_

"Let me see your schedule, Ven!" Rein asked then excitedly, holding out her hand again once she looked over her schedule. Smiling, Ven handed the excited girl her own schedule and sat at the edge of her bed as Espeon hopped off her shoulders and onto the bed beside her.

_Name: Veniza Hijiri Sex: Female_

_Age: 16 Grade: 11 Dorm: Celestial_

_Schedule:_

_1st period: History_

_2nd period: English_

_3rd period: Math_

_4th period: Battle Class_

_5th period: Science_

_6th period: Lunch_

_7th period: Study Hall_

_8th period: Swimming_

_9th period: Gym_

Rein laughed joyously. "Fuck yeah! All the same classes again! Paid the principal, I see?" Rein asked, smiling widely at her best friend. Smiling in return, Ven nodded.

"I also got Jenny enrolled here." Ven held up her papers. "She just has to sign these and I have to get them back to the principal before the end of the day to get her on the roster." She said.

"Fuck yeah!" Rein cheered, punching the air above her. "Good going, Ven!" The brunette's smile grew sweeter at this as she nodded.

"Did you get Jenny her schedule too?" Rein asked just as Jenny began to stir in her sleep. Turning to face the two girls on the opposite side of the room, she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"What's going on?" She muttered as Ditto poked his head up from Jenny's side, who also rubbed at her eyes.

Rein smiled, took the papers and held up Jenny's papers proudly. "Got your papers~!" She shouted excitedly. Jenny's eyes widened as she sat up.

"Really?" Tossing off her covers, she ran to the other side of the room and took the small pile of papers.

"Ven says you just have to sign all of that and you're good to go." She said. Jenny nodded and just as she began to look for a pen, Ven gently grabbed her wrist.

"What is it, Ven?" Jenny asked, turning to look to the brunette with blue eyes full of curiosity. Ven smiled and handed her a piece of paper identical to the ones Rein and herself had.

"This is your schedule." She said. Jenny's eyes instantly brightened.

"Really?!" Taking the paper from Ven, she looked over the schedule, smiling all the way.

"Hey! I wanna see!" Rein cried, getting out of bed as well and looked intently at Jenny's schedule over her shoulder while Jenny's eyes ran over the schedule over and over, and her Ditto made her way up onto her opposite shoulder, also to look at her schedule.

_Name: Jenny Satsoki Sex: Female_

_Age: 17 Grade: 11 Dorm: Celestial_

_Schedule:_

_1st period: History_

_2nd period: English_

_3rd period: Battle Class_

_4th period: Math_

_5th period: Science_

_6th period: Lunch_

_7th period: Study Hall_

_8th period: Pokémon Study_

_9th period: Gym_

"Wow! You have a lot of the same classes as us!" Rein said, looking back and forth from her schedule to Jenny's. "The only things that are different are battle class and math. They're switched."

Ven smiled nervously. "Well, since Jenny is new, I figure it would be good to have her in a lot of the same classes as us, so I had the principal arrange it that way." She said, scratching her cheek.

Rein gave her the thumbs up. "Nice job, Venny!"

Jenny raised an eyebrow at Ven and her schedule. "Ven..." She laughed nervously for a moment. "I'm seventeen, not sixteen."

Ven's eyes widened for a moment before she returned the nervous smile and shrugged. "Oops?"

"Oh well!" Rein said with an amused grin.

"ANYWAY!" Her sudden shout got both Ven, Jenny and their Pokemon's attention as they turned to her.

"Common! We'll come back and sign those papers later! Let's go finish that tour, Jenny! Common, Ven!" She said, turning to Ven and grinning widely. Ven smiled and nodded before standing up. Sighing, Jenny placed her small pile of papers down along with her schedule and nodded.

"Let's go!" She smiled.

* * *

"Alright, so this here is one of the longest halls in the school..." Rein said, trailing off in the end as the three girls and Pokémon wandered down the semi-empty hall, now brightened by the sun's light. For a moment, Rein then pointed out the window and kept walking.

"That's the courtyard again!" She said. Jenny eyed the familiar courtyard through the window. Not thinking about it, she stopped, eyeing the few trees, the lush appearing grass, the water fountain, pond and benches. Smiling, she caught up to Rein and Ven who at that point got farther than Jenny, not realizing she stopped.

Maybe she'd just might like this school.

"This is the cafeteria, as you know." Rein smirked, briefly pointing to the large cafeteria as she walked past it. Ven smiled a bit and followed Rein as Jenny eyed the inside of the cafeteria, which was much easier to see in the day. It was plain, and much of it was white with few students sitting down at tables, seemingly eating breakfast. Eyeing the cafeteria for a split second more, she continued to follow the two girls and their Pokémon.

"Shouldn't we look for our classes?" Jenny asked once they rounded the corner of another hallway.

Rein waved her wrist in an uncaring manner. "Nah~! We know where everything at this point is. Just stick with us tomorrow and you won't get lost." She said, slightly turning back to Jenny and giving her a smile.

Jenny returned the smile and nodded. "Okay!"

"Alright!" Rein said, walking outside and kept walking with the two girls following until they reached two buildings. "Remember this 'cause this is important!" Rein said, stopping in front of a medium-sized red and white building next to the very large building she called 'the Coheral Dorm'.

"This is the Pokecademy Center! Use it to heal your Pokémon. Trust me, every kid that goes here has come here at least once to heal their Pokémon." She said and Jenny nodded. Next, Rein turned to Jenny with another wide smile.

"That's really all you need to know for our tour. Now the people to _avoid._" Rein said, making Jenny furrow her eyebrows and narrow her eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Rein put her hand on the shoulder not occupied by her Ditto and turned her, pointing in the direction that Jenny hadn't faced before. Her eyes landed on a certain person Rein seemed to specifically point at.

"See that son of a bitch over there?" Jenny nodded at her words and focused more on the person, taking in his form several feet away from them. He seemed about maybe a year older and about six-foot tall with red, well-combed hair, very pale skin and blue eyes that were focused down on the papers, propped against a clip board in his hands. Like mostly everyone at this point, he wore his school uniform, consisting of blue button up collared shirt, white pants and regular shoes with blue shoelaces. His partner Pokémon appeared to be a Nidorino, who looked up at him as he stared down at his papers.

"I see him. Who is that?" Jenny asked in a hushed tone, looking to Rein.

"He's Wallace Sawyer. Kind of an asshole and is serious as fuck. Stay away from him." She said, scowling at the older looking boy. "God I hate that bastard..." She muttered almost to herself. Jenny raised an eyebrow at this.

"He's also one of the strongest trainers in the academy, next to me. It's best if you just steer clear from that guy." Rein then added, removing her hand from her shoulder as Jenny nodded again.

"Awwwww, ogling guys you can never have again, Rein?" Jenny paused at the new voice coming behind them and she even saw Ven and Espeon freeze for a moment at the corner of her eye.

Rein's lips formed a hateful snarl as she turned and even Fenrir ducked his head and growled. "Speaking of people to avoid." She hissed, glaring menacingly at the woman behind them.

"Marlena!" Rein hissed again, her voice like venom, slightly startling Jenny but left Ven unfazed as she gazed at the woman.

The girl flipped her hair to her side, glaring back at Rein. "Hmph. Reinforce. You really don't have anything better to do, do you? Lowlife."

Jenny blinked blankly at the girl as Rein's snarl only turned more furious and menacing. Staring from Rein to the girl Rein called 'Marlena', Jenny glanced up and down at her, almost instantly noticing her extravagant appearance.

She was by all accounts, beautiful with very curly blonde hair in tiny ringlets that went down her back. She had almond-shaped blue eyes and seemed to be an average height of girls. She was pale and thin, as well as lean, with a delicate and graceful appearing figure. Her skin seemed pale as well, but Jenny couldn't know for sure due to the large amount of make up she wore.

"At least I don't whore around and bully other kids just to make myself feel better! And you call me pathetic, you insensitive bitch?" Rein called back, her fist clenched tightly making Jenny a bit worried.

Marlena narrowed her eyes as she growled. "How dare YOU! What makes you think you're of the authority to say such things to someone like me?!"

Rein took a step forward, her anger barely contained. "Bitch PLEASE! Do I LOOK like I give a flying fuck? You're nothing but a no good whore and everyone knows it! Even I'M more liked than you, you stupid bitch!"

Gasping, Marlena prepared to shoot back words at the red-eyed girl, but was quickly stopped by a white Pokémon that came flying into view. A Swanna. Sending an apologetic glance to Rein, Swanna ushered the girl away before she could lash out with anymore harsh words.

Jenny blinked slowly. "What... Just happened?"

"GOD I hate her!" Rein shouted angrily to no one in particular. Jenny smiled nervously at Rein and then glanced at Ven, who remained quiet. The brunette's eyes were stuck on Marlena as she was forced away, her expression blank as well as her eyes and Espeon seemed almost nervous as she glanced at her partner on her shoulder.

"Ven?" Jenny called, snapping the brunette out of it. Turning to Jenny, she smiled sweetly.

"Was I spacing out? I'm sorry." Ven's words coaxed Rein out of her rage and Rein sighed exasperatedly, brushing her bangs back.

Jenny returned the smile. "It's alright." Jenny then turned to Rein. "Who was that?"

"Marlena Sachman. One of the biggest bitches in the school as well as one of the worst bullies. Everyone in the school hates her as much as the teachers hate me." She said and Jenny laughed nervously.

For everyone in the school to hate her as much as the teachers hate Rein must have been a serious accomplishment by the way the tone of her voice sounded.

"Yelling at that no-good bitch made me hungry! Let's go get breakfast, shall we?" Rein asked loudly, her voice and eyes filled to the brim with excitement. Jenny laughed to herself, watching from the way Rein brought her fists up in front of her, no longer able to keep still.

Ven nodded, blushing shyly. "I am a bit hungry..."

"Then let's fucking go!" Rein laughed loudly, turning back towards the school as Jenny nodded. Abruptly, Rein suddenly stopped abruptly in her tracks, crying out and clutching her head as a pebble bounced off her head and hit the floor. Ven's eyes widened a bit, only noticing then what they were standing under.

A tree.

"GOD DAMNIT CAIUS!" Rein shouted angrily up to the tree branches above them, raising her fist as she yelled. Ven smiled nervously as Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Cai-?" Her words got stuck in the back of her throat as her eyes widened when a boy along with a Houndoom suddenly jumped down from the tree in front of Rein. Almost as soon as the Houndoom fixed its eyes on them, it growled at Fenrir and almost immediately Fenrir stepped up ahead of his master and growled back at the Houndoom.

"You're making that beautiful expression again, Rein." He smirked, placing his hand on his hip. Jenny's eyes widened once more before her blue-eyed narrowed, recognizing the black-haired, blue-eyed boy and Houndoom as the same boy and Pokémon from last night. The same one whose dorm they slipped in to.

"I hate you." Rein growled half-heartily, seemingly calming down oddly. Maybe Rein got tired out from before, perhaps?

"Hello, Caius." Ven said kindly, shocking Jenny a bit.

"Hn. Lap-dog." Caius retorted, hardly glancing at the brunette. Ven's smile never faltered while Jenny was left confused. Lap-dog? Why would he call her...?

"You asshole!" Jenny shouted in realization. "Ven is not a lap-dog!" She yelled, glancing at Rein who merely sent her a blank look. She wasn't doing anything about this?

Caius sent her a mildly surprised look, as if he just noticed her presence.

"Oh? And just who are you supposed to be?" He asked, turning his attention to Jenny fully as his lips formed a small, amused smirk.

Jenny's eyes fixed in a glare as Rein put an arm around her shoulders, almost catching the second brunette by surprise.

"Caius, this is Jenny Satsoki, our new friend. 'S okay Jenny!" Rein laughed. "It's just Caius, he's typically an asshole. No worries. Right, Ven?" Rein explained, looking to the brunette at the end of her sentence.

Ven smiled. "That's right."

"That doesn't mean he can go around calling Ven a lap-dog! I won't have of it!" Jenny shouted, moving away from Rein and stepping towards Caius. She wouldn't allow someone who wouldn't stand up for them self to be insulted. Rein easily fought back Marlena, so there was no reason to step in, but Ven was a different story.

Caius's smirk only grew wider. "What a pretty expression you have. Almost as beautiful as Rein's." He said, making Jenny glower in anger.

"How DARE-"

"What the fuck?" Rein suddenly spoke up almost lowly as the ground shook slightly. Shouts could suddenly be heard as dozens of girls rounded the corner of the Coheral Dorm. As one girl turned and spotted Rein, Jenny, Ven and Caius, she broke out into a large smile and called out.

"There he is! It's Caius!" And all at once, all the girls turned and began to scream.

Jenny's eyes widened as they all turned towards the rampaging group of girls and Rein laughed loudly.

"Better run, blue-eyes!" She said and Caius glared at her.

Smiling, Rein watched as Caius turned and fled the scene, Houndoom running at his side. A run of wind gushed past them as the girls ran by after Caius, and Rein laughed louder.

"What... Just happened?" Jenny asked, her eyes wide as she watched the depleting group of girls.

"The Yutonians happened." Rein said as Ven let out a low giggle, making Espeon glance at her from her shoulder.

"Yutonians?" Jenny muttered lowly, staring at the red-eyed girl as she laughed again.

"Yeah. They're Caius's fan girls." She said. Before Jenny could ask another question, Rein ran forward, stopping to motion Ven and Jenny to follow.

"Come on! Let's go to the cafeteria! I'm still hungry!" She called. Ven smiled at Jenny and nodded, walking ahead with Espeon now in her arms and not her shoulders. Sighing, Jenny nodded and ran after Ven and Rein with Ditto, who had continued walking ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Skipping into the cafeteria, Rein was first to look around the populated cafeteria with Fenrir as Jenny and Ven entered in after her with their Pokémon.

"Looks like they didn't even notice you stole some of our food." She said and Jenny smiled nervously.

"Think so?" She asked, and Ven smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. You didn't take that much, and what you did take can easily be replaced." She said, somewhat easing Jenny's worries.

"Ven? Rein?" Both Ven and Rein blinked in surprise as they turned, seeing a boy walk towards them from another part of the cafeteria.

As Jenny eyed the boy with a raised eyebrow, Rein spoke up.

"Marcus?" Rein asked, her eyes somewhat wide. The boy smiled in a friendly way as she stopped in front of them.

"That's right. Here to get breakfast?" He asked.

"Yup! Been a hectic morning, and now we're hungry." She grinned and Jenny noted the way Ven clutched Espeon in her arms. Well, there was the shyness she had lacked with Caius only minutes ago.

"Why are you here?" Rein asked, putting her hand on her hip as his Eevee jumped down from his shoulders and approached Fenrir, almost seemingly inspecting the other Pokémon and Fenrir narrow his eyes at the tiny fox.

"Just for some food." He said, then turned to Jenny as he noticed her.

"Hello." He said, turning from Rein to Jenny and flashing her a smile. "And what's your name? I haven't seen you around before." He said politely and Jenny blinked in confusion, taking a second to process the fact he was talking to her.

"Oh! Jenny Satsoki." She said, nearly stuttering at her fast reply.

"Is that so?"

"REIN!" Rein gasped loudly as she was suddenly pushed forward as a person jumped on her back, catching everyone off guard.

"What the fuck!?" Rein stepped forward, stopping herself from falling as she turned around to eye the person who had jumped onto her.

"Scout?" The red-eyed girl practically shouted, as the younger girl grinned broadly and slid off her back.

"The one and only!" She said proudly, putting both hands on her hips and even sticking her chin up slightly as Haunter hovered above her, sticking his tongue out at Rein. Her eyes drooped exasperation at the Haunter as she flipped the Pokémon the 'bird', making Ven smile nervously and Jenny resist the urge to smack her forehead, as Marcus was left in confusion.

"Are you here to get breakfast too?" She asked, turning her attention back to Scout.

"Well of course! I'm hungry as hell!" She said and almost instantly, the two launched into conversation.

"So who's this guy?" Scout asked as the small group finally settled down to sitting at a table and not crowding up the entrance doorway.

Rein smiled, pointing her thumb to Marcus. "Who, him? Just someone we picked up." She said.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Oh gee, thanks." He said, and Rein laughed.

"And her?" Scout then asked, pointing to Jenny from across the table, making her eyes widen for a split second.

"That's Jenny! She's new here." Rein said immediately, resting her elbow on the table and placing her jaw on her palm.

Scout's mouth formed an 'o', as she spoke her first word. "Ooooh! So we got a newbie on our hands!" Rein laughed at this. "Pretty much!"

"Hey!" Jenny pouted, making Ven beside her smile as everyone else group broke out into small laughter.

"So you guys ready for school tomorrow?" Marcus asked as the group slowly got up from their seats to get on-line to get food.

Rein was first to speak. "Hah! No. Gonna take this school year right up the ass!" She shouted, laughing loudly as she shot both her fists into the air above her as she walked.

"Sounds like a plan!" Scout grinned as Jenny and Ven laughed.

"Damn right!" Marcus shook his head at Rein's words.

"So what grade are you guys all in any way?" Scout then asked as they settled down back at their table a few minutes later, this time with food.

"Elefen!" Rein said, her mouth full as she chewed her omelet.

Ven smiled. "Eleven."

Jenny laughed nervously at Rein. "Eleven."

Scout grinned. "Ten~!"

Marcus smiled. "Eleven for me as well."

"So Scout's the youngest here?" Jenny asked, taking a bite out of her bacon, egg and cheese bagel.

Marcus bit back a laugh. "Seems so."

Scout glared at Marcus, noticing the laugh he tried to hide. "Don't make me kick your ass." She said as Haunter situated himself on Scout's head, pulling down his eyelids and making faces at Marcus, which he easily ignored.

As Rein dropped a piece of her omelet into Fenrir's mouth, which he quickly snatched out of the air, Rein grinned. "Now, now boys and girls~! No fighting." She laughed as Scout continued to glare at Marcus.

Ven, who had been sitting quietly with Espeon in her lap, smiled apologetically. "Rein, should we go back to our dorms so Jenny can fill out her papers? We should get those to the principal before we forget." She said.

"Oh yeah!" Rein's eyes widened in realization. She stood up and tossed the rest of her omelet to Fenrir, which he caught in his mouth and gulped down. "We gotta go!"

Jenny then stood up. "Yeah, I forgot." She smiled at the brunette beside her as she stood up as well, carrying Espeon in her arms. "Thank you." Ven returned the smile, only much sweeter.

"Peace!" Rein said, spinning on her heel and running towards the exit of the cafeteria before Scout and Marcus could say anything.

"Bye!" Jenny said, waving at Scout and Marcus as she followed after Rein with her Ditto and Ven with her Espeon.

Blinking rapidly, Marcus and Scout watched as the three girls left the cafeteria.

Slowly and awkwardly, Marcus looked to Scout as she looked back at him.

All at once, Scout shot up from her chair and walked away with Haunter. "Nope."

Watching her go, Marcus sighed. "Of course."

"You remember where you put them?" Rein asked as she opened their dorm room and Jenny and Ditto went in first.

"Yup!" She said, walking over to the desk in the room and taking the pile of papers from the top. Walking over to Ven's bed, she grabbed a pen and sat down before she began filling out the papers. Allowing Ven, Espeon and Fenrir to go in, Rein closed the door behind her, made her way across the room and sat on her bed.

"Well those two are certainly characters." Rein said, crossing her legs and leaning back on her arms as she propped them back behind her on the bed.

Ven giggled as she sat down beside Jenny, Espeon now in her lap. "Speak for yourself, Rein." Rein shrugged at this as Fenrir jumped up onto the bed with her.

"Scout didn't seem to like him very much." Jenny said, pausing her writing and lifting her attention from her papers to Ven briefly before she went back to putting down her information.

"Think so?" Rein asked, raising her eyebrow.

The brunette smiled as she stroked Espeon's fur. "You didn't notice Scout glaring at him, Rein?"

Rein threw her arms up. "Sorry for paying more attention to my food! I thought she was joking around when she practically growled at him." Ven giggled again.

"Done!" Jenny suddenly exclaimed, holding her papers above her. Ven and Rein stared with wide eyes before Rein got up off her bed, punching the air above her.

"Fuck yeah! Now let's go see the principal!" Rein cried.

"Yeah!" Jenny cried back excitedly as she got up off Ven's bed as well. Ven smiled at the two before she got up and headed towards the door first, holding it open for them as the two girls and their Pokémon ran out.

Smiling to herself, Ven put down Espeon before closing the door behind her as she too went out.

"HONEY I'M HOME~!" Rein shouted, barging into the principal's office with a giddy smile.

Mr. Nishimura nearly jumped five feet in his seat as he blinked rapidly before fixing a glare on Rein.

"Yukimura! Do you not know how to knock!?"

"What's 'knock'?"

The older man nearly turned red with anger. "You little...!"

"Hello, sir." Ven said as she calmly entered, and Mr. Nishimura froze on the spot.

"Oh! Hijiri, hello." He said. Ven smiled back towards the doorway as Jenny slowly came in.

"We're here to drop off her papers." The brunette said, taking Jenny's papers from her hands and walking over to the principal's desk, placing the papers on it.

The middle-aged man coughed into his hand almost embarrassingly. "Oh. Of course. I'll add her to the roster immediately."

"Fuck yeah! Thanks Mr. Nishi!" Rein shouted, wrapping her arms around Jenny, whose eyes widened at the sudden contact.

The principal sent a glare towards Rein. "Do not call me that. Now leave." He said.

"'Kay~!" Rein giggled, taking Jenny's wrist and running out the door with her. With a polite bow, Ven turned and left as well, closing the door behind her. Now alone, Mr. Nishimura sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Damn those kids..."

* * *

"Alright! You're in!" Rein laughed loudly, prancing down the less crowded than normal hallways of the school.

Jenny, who couldn't stop smiling, nodded as she turned towards Ven.

"Really Ven, thank you." She said as sweetly as she could.

Smiling, the brunette nodded. "Of course, Jenny." She said.

"Isn't she the cutest!?" Rein said loudly, wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette and squealing over her as Espeon jumped down from her shoulders. The brunette smiled and didn't struggle from her hold, fully used to the treatment.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah!"

After a few seconds more of squealing over the brunette, Rein let go and turned to Jenny.

"I can't believe this is coming out of my mouth, but i'm actually excited for school tomorrow! Let's go get your things ready!" She said, her smile growing wider.

Jenny nodded again. "Okay!" She said, laughing along the red-eyed girl she quickly became friends with.

* * *

The next morning...

"Rein! Get up!" Jenny called, poking Rein who still hadn't woken up yet meanwhile she and Ven were dressed and ready, standing around Rein's bed with their Pokémon. Hell, even Fenrir was up and ready.

During the night, Jenny's uniform had been sent to their dorm. Her uniform consisted of an indigo and white plaid skirt that reached her mid-thigh, a white long-sleeved button up collared shirt, a light blue, loosely wrung tie, black shoes and the same heart gold necklace she wore everywhere.

"Noooo!" Rein moaned, pulling her blanket up over her.

"Rein! Get up already!"

"AGH! Forget what I said! FUCK YOU, SCHOOL!"

* * *

Silver: And that's the end of the chapter. :) I do not own Marlena or Wallace. Read and review! I hope you all enjoyed! Remember, I will be introducing two more OCs next chapter.


	3. First Day Of School

Silver: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I was having problems with my computer and it just took forever... So here it is! Also, sorry it's somewhat short. Explanations are at the end of the chapter. Happy Valentines Day, Presidents Day, and whatever else holiday I missed!

* * *

"Fuck it." Rein said so quickly that Ven almost didn't catch it as Rein dropped her forehead onto her classroom desk. Smiling nervously, Ven took a seat beside her and Espeon hopped down from her shoulder and onto her desk. The brunette couldn't blame Rein. It was early in the morning, and she highly doubted her red-eyed best friend woke up at all during this time during summer break. Unfortunately for Rein, she was not a morning person. At all. More like a sleep-until-the-sun-goes-down sort of person. Even Fenrir was too, and currently, he seemed on the verge of sleeping beside her desk as well. The first day of school was tough for Rein and Fenrir. No, it was tough for everyone, including the Pokemon. Just as those words crossed her mind, she turned around in her seat.

"Jenny, how are you holding up?" She asked to the second brunette, who currently had her face buried in her arms on the surface of her desk with her Ditto in her lap.

"So... Tired..." She groaned, her voice barely audible in the coverage of her arms and Ven chuckled.

"Hello ladies. Looks like we all have history together this first period, huh?" A voice said, followed by the quiet sound of someone sitting beside them in another seat. Simultaneously, Ven turned and Rein and Jenny both picked their heads up.

Rein was first to speak up as her eyes went wide. "Marcus?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

The boy smiled in all of his glory. "Good to see you guys again so soon." He said as he propped his elbow against his desk and leaned his cheek on it.

"Are you a stalker or something? You seem to be everywhere." Rein said, and Ven smiled nervously at this as Jenny broke out into small laughter.

Marcus smiled in a somewhat amused manner. "No Rein, I guess I just happened to be in first period with you all."

Completely ignoring his words, Rein suddenly gasped loudly and pointed off into another direction in the classroom.

"Who. Is that?" Her smile was extremely wide and Ven could tell she was resisting not to leap across the room. Ven turned around in her seat to see where Rein was pointing. It was at a boy with short crimson red hair, that covered his forehead and ears but ended at his eyebrows. He was turned forward in his seat, staring at something in the front of the classroom blankly, but the brunette couldn't tell what.

Almost as if expecting her to know, Rein turned to Jenny who had just turned away from eyeing the boy across the room herself. She stared back at Rein almost as if she were stupid.

"Why would I know? New here, remember?" Rein laughed loudly at this.

"Oh yeah!"

Ven smiled at the two as Marcus spoke up.

"That's Theodore Young. He's a pretty quiet guy, you don't see him socializing much. He was in some of my classes last year." He said and Rein grinned widely at his words.

"He's HOT." She said a little too loudly, making some other kids in the class turn to her, stopping their own conversations entirely. This of course, went completely ignored by Rein, making Ven wonder if she even noticed.

Changing the subject, Marcus spoke up again. "So who are your roommates this year?" He asked. "I've wanted to ask yesterday, but you three left so suddenly that I didn't have the opportunity."

Rein almost instantly pointed to Ven and Jenny. "Them naturally." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Jenny too? But aren't only two people allowed to share a dorm room?"

Rein shrugged, clearly not wanting to answer his question. For whatever reason, Rein didn't like leaking out the information that Ven paid the principal to do things, like make Jenny share a dorm room for them despite already having two people in one dorm.

"Who's your roommate?" Jenny asked, seeing as Rein was now too busy at this point scanning the classroom for anyone she knew before the teacher came in.

"A guy named Caius Yuto. You know him?" At once, all three girl's eyes widened at the name. Rein suddenly grabbed for Ven's bag and searched through it. Pulling out a water bottle, she screwed off the cap and drank some of it before spitting the water in a giant spray at Marcus.

"WHAT!? CAIUS IS YOUR ROOMMATE!?" She shouted loudly, now officially getting everyone in the room's attention.

At once, Jenny doubled over in laughter as Ven only shook her head and Marcus stood still in shock, blinking slowly with his neck and face drenched in droplets of water.

"Was that necessary?" Marcus asked slowly after a few seconds and before Rein could respond, she froze in her spot, her eyes stuck on the door. Raising her eyebrow, Ven turned around, watching as someone came into the classroom door.

Rein's eyes instantly narrowed as the man instantly noticed Rein and stared at her with an almost emotionless glance.

"Wallace." Rein snickered hatefully. Sparing her a few more seconds of his glance, Wallace made his way to an empty followed by his Nidorino and sat in his seat, not so much as staring back at the group again.

"Isn't that the guy you told me to avoid?" Jenny asked Rein quietly as she nodded.

"That's him alright." She growled lowly. After staring at Wallace's back for a few seconds, Marcus turned back to the three girls.

"You know him?" He asked, pulling a napkin out of his pocket and began wiping the water off his face and neck.

Rein nodded. "Oh I know him. You don't? He's one of the strongest trainers in the school besides me."

"I know who he is, but i'm asking you how you do." Marcus then said and Rein sighed, seemingly about to answer reluctantly before she paused, narrowing her eyes and staring at Marcus.

"Wait a minute. What the fuck? That's none of your business, asshole!" Marcus blinked rapidly at her sudden shout. How had she become so angry all of a sudden? A mood swing?

"Wait, i'm confused. Why are you angry? I just wanted to know." He said slowly and cautiously, wondering if his words would make the red-eyed girl madder. Just as the girl's lips turned into a scowl and her mouth opened to shout menacing words back at him, a chocolate bar was shoved in her face, and all at once, the anger vanished and rather, turned into a confusion.

Rein stared at the chocolate bar blankly and Marcus watched in astonishment as her scowl turned into one of the widest smiles he'd ever seen and her eyes lite up.

"CHOCOLATE!" She squealed insanely loudly, officially getting the attention of everyone into the classroom and Rein quickly swiped the chocolate bar but not with her hands, but her teeth. With a content look on her face, she munched on the chocolate bar, not once touching it with her hands.

Instantly, Jenny and Marcus's wide eyes fell on the direction the chocolate came from, which led them to the smiling Ven. Seemingly sensing their gaze, Ven flashed a warm smile at them and Marcus smiled nervously.

"T-Thank you?"

As the classroom fell into quiet murmurs as they watched the group, the teacher came inside and almost immediately dropped a stack of paper on his desk located directly in front of the classroom.

"Quiet everyone. Homeroom is over and first period is starting!" He said and almost immediately the classroom fell quiet and turned in their seats to face the teacher. As Marcus, Jenny and Ven turned in their seats to face the teacher as well, Rein still sat sideways, munching on her chocolate without a care in the world almost as if she didn't even notice the teacher.

Meanwhile, the teacher coughed into his hand. "Alright, class. I hope you all had a good summer. But the time to goof around is now over, so prepare for having homework, doing classwork and the whole nine yards. My name is Mr. Nakamoto and this is first period history." Almost instantly, everyone asides Ven, Marcus and Jenny groaned and Rein... still ate her chocolate making Jenny glance nervously at her as she leaned forward a bit to the brunette in front of her.

"Won't she get in trouble?" Jenny whispered to Ven, who leaned back a bit to hear her better.

Ven smiled equally nervously. "Of course."

"Alright, let's see the familiar faces in this class." The teacher said, making Jenny and Ven look ahead again. Slowly, Mr. Nakamoto scanned the classroom and almost instantly, his eyes fell on Rein, who continued to eat her chocolate bar slowly as if she were savoring the taste like it was the last chocolate bar on earth.

"God damnit, Yukimura! You're in this class!?" He shouted, already irritated by just the girl's presence.

At the sound of her last name, Rein slowly turned around to the front of the teacher and her red eyes landed on his form.

Squealing through her chocolate, Rein shot her hands in the air above her. "HEY! 'S NAKA-TEACH! HOW'S IT GOIN'!?"

"DAMNIT YUKIMURA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

"Well that was... hectic." Marcus said upon leaving the classroom seconds after the bell rang, ending first period.

"That was fucking GREAT!" Rein said laughing loudly as she followed Marcus out.

"Was it really necessary to jump on your desk and dance like that when you only got one answer right?" Jenny asked almost exasperatedly as she followed Rein out of the room with Ven.

"Hell yes! I never get an answer right!" Rein said, laughing even louder.

Ven smiled. "In her defense, it's true."

"See!" Jenny only smacked her forehead.

"So what do you guys have next?" Marcus asked as they stepped aside from the doorway, allowing other classmates to leave. For a moment, Rein looked dumbfounded.

"Uh..." Slowly, she turned to Ven with an almost pleading look.

Ven laughed softly, pulled out her neatly folded schedule from her skirt pocket and unfolded it. After less than a second of looking at it, she turned to Rein with a smile. "English."

"Sweet! Another class I can sleep in!" Marcus laughed nervously at this.

"Do you always sleep in your classes?"

"Most of them!"

Jenny raised her eyebrow. "How do you pass your classes?"

Rein shrugged. "I've been asking myself that the same question for years." She said, completely missing Ven's nervous, almost guilty smile. Of course, this went un-missed by Espeon on her shoulder, who lifted her paw in front of her mouth to suppress a chuckle.

"So where's english?" Jenny then asked and almost immediately, Rein pointed down the hallway.

"That way!" She shouted, just as the bell ring and Marcus's eyes widened.

"Sorry guys! I _really _don't to be late, thank you." He said before hurrying off in another direction to his next period class as what little students in the hallway cleared out.

"Shouldn't we go too?" Ven asked, smiling in a unworried way.

Rein waved her wrist. "Pssssh! It's the first day of school! What's one late gonna do? Kill us? Nah!"

Jenny smiled at this. "No wonder your teachers hate you."

"And just what are you idiots doing?" All three girls froze, including Pokémon, as they turned towards the familiar masculine voice behind them.

"CAIUS~!" Rein squealed as she hurled herself at him, as Fenrir and Houndoom began to growl at one another. Swiftly moving out-of-the-way, the blue-eyed boy watched as Rein fell face first on the floor beside him, making Houndoom stop growling in sudden surprise. Getting up from the floor, Rein rubbed her cheek, ignoring the demonic dog-like Pokémon beside her.

"Ass!" She whined more rather than shout as she looked up at him. Caius merely rolled his eyes.

"Idiot."

"Hey, jerk! What do you think you're doing!? You could have caught her!" Jenny shouted, stomping angrily towards Caius who glanced at her with little interest until his eyes widened slightly, recognizing who it was.

"Well, well. We meet again, kitten." He smirked, placing his hand on his hip. Ven watched as his amused smirk grew as Jenny shouted louder in anger at the boy.

"DAMN YOU! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Snickering, Caius poked Jenny's forehead, making her stumble back slightly. "And just what will you do about it?" He asked, making Jenny seethe further in anger. "YOU - !" Before she could scream at him again, Rein's arms wrapped lazily around Caius's shoulders from behind.

"C'mon now~ Le's all get along!" Rein said, grinning widely. Glaring at the red-eyed girl from the corner of his eye, Caius quickly shook the girl off, growling a quick, "get the hell off me," before he walked away from the three girls.

Laughing, Rein chased after him. "BABY COME BACK!"

Smiling, Ven began calmly walking after them before turning to Jenny who now cradled her Ditto in her arms. "Coming?" She asked. Pouting, still not over her anger caused from Caius, the second brunette nodded and followed Ven.

* * *

Everything was silent. In silent astonishment, the boys in the class stared at the group of people sitting in the corner of the classroom, and even the teacher, Mrs. Kayen stared with an almost fearful expression while the girls stared dreamily at the group. Hell, even _they_ stared at one another in utter confusion.

"How the FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Rein finally shouted after what seemed like minutes of staring at one another.

"You're asking me...?" Caius muttered, who sat in front of Rein.

"I'm confused." Jenny muttered, who sat directly next to Caius.

Ven smiled nervously. "We never get put into classes with Caius..." She nearly muttered as well, who sat next to Rein.

"EVER!" Rein nodded, agreeing with Ven as she continued to stare wide-eyed at Caius who was quickly growing agitated.

"What? Am I that good-looking that you can't stop staring?" He asked, turning back to Rein and glaring.

Rein grinned widely. "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUUUUL~!" Caius instantly narrowed his eyes in pure irritation.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL IT'S TRUUUE~!"

"Would you shut up?"

"Speaking of beautiful people..." Rein suddenly stood up and shot her arms into the air above her again, motioning to the entire classroom. "THIS ENTIRE CLASS IS FILLED WITH HOT GUYS! I AM LOVING THIS!" She shouted, then waving to one particular boy in class who instantly turned away after a split second glance at Rein.

Completely unnoticed by everyone, Jenny slapped her forehead, as the teacher slammed her palm on her desk.

"E-Enough already! Stop it! Oh, why did I have to get _those_ three...?"

Ven smiled nervously as Rein sat back down and danced in her seat, laughing joyously. As the teacher took the opportunity of the somewhat quiet atmosphere in the classroom to take attendance, Ven silently looked over the classroom. Some of the boys in the class she had seem before, and were most likely the boys Rein had been talking about.

One she knew as Drake Ravenheart, who sat in the corner of the front of the classroom, staring out the window. He was one of the few seniors in the classroom along with Caius. Rein had certainly called him attractive a few times in the past, but never actually talked to him, despite meeting her expectations to be attractive in her eyes, having shaggy black hair that fell into his dark green eyes quite often and pale skin. Having seen him in the hallways several times last year, she knew he was about 5'8 with a lean build. Like everyone should at this point, he wore the school uniform, which for him consisted of a long-sleeved button up white shirt with a black tie, black jeans and black shoes as well. Laying next to his desk was an Absol, most likely his partner Pokemon.

Next, Ven recognized another boy who sat around the center of the classroom, the boy Rein had waved too. A boy named Sasaki Kusanagi. He also no doubt met Rein's expectations in what she found attractive, with his straight black hair with jagged fringes covering his right eye. He had dark blue eyes, fair skin and a lean muscular build. To her, he seemed about 5'11. Like everyone else, he was well wore his school uniform, which consisted of the colors red and black with tennis shoes of the same color scheme. Last year, she had spoken to Sasaki several times on occasion, like in gym class last year where she helped him put away several scattered basket balls. He was rather quiet, and cool and had incredibly good grades. She knew he had even talked to Rein a few times, of course with Rein starting the conversation. Only once, thanks to Rein, had Ven ever witnessed him crack a smile. Leaning against his desk was a Gallade, which currently appeared asleep with its eyes closed and it's arms crossed.

Just as Ven tore her eyes away from Sasaki, Ven suddenly felt a slight chill run through her. Blinking slowly, Ven turned to the opposite frontal corner of the classroom and her eyes fell on a boy who was staring at Rein almost hatefully. She didn't know who the boy was, but he seemed a little familiar. Perhaps another senior? Maybe. He seemed about Caius's age with messy black hair with a slight red-ish tint that reached down to his shoulders, with some strands of hair pointing upwards on the top of his head and prominent tufts obscuring most of his forehead. From the brunette's angle, she could see he had red eyes, similar to Rein's, and lightly tanned skin with a slim, yet muscular physique. Aside the leg of his desk sat a bored looking Riolu, who Ven assumed to be his partner Pokémon. As Ven stared at the boy, oddly, the more familiar he came. Her eyes widened.

"That's right..." She muttered lowly that even Espeon didn't hear, who laid on her desk. He was Kellen Kreiss. Ven always had a strong sense that he really did NOT like Rein. She had always heard he constantly followed the school's rules, and had zero tolerance for those who broke any school rule. Now that she thought about it, of course he hated Rein then. Breaking school rules was all she did.

"Hey, who are you staring at with such a hard expression?" Jenny asked, turning back to Ven with a somewhat mischievous grin and breaking the brunette out of her thoughts. "Is it a boy?"

Smiling, unfazed by her near tease, she shook her head. "No, just looking at the kids I recognized from last year, that's all." She whispered back as Espeon jumped off her desk and onto the floor besides the sleeping Mightyena, who laid next to Rein's desk. Pawing Fenrir, he cracked an eye open at the Espeon and Espeon curled up next to him and fell asleep as well, making the Houndoom sitting next to Caius's desk in front of them stare at them with annoyance. Ven couldn't help but smile at this.

"So there's no kid in here you like?" Jenny asked as quietly as she could while maintaining her excitement at her possible answer.

Chuckling lowly, Ven shook her head. "Sorry, no." She said. Pouting, Jenny murmured a quick, "darn" before turning back around as the brunette smiled again.

* * *

"Ugh... What's the next class?" Rein groaned as she stumbled out of the classroom about a minute after the bell rang with Fenrir, followed by Ven, Jenny and their Pokémon.

Ven smiled slightly, "math."

"OH GOD NO!" Rein shouted in torment, her eyes widening. Jenny raised her eyebrow as Rein began slamming her forehead into the lockers repeatedly.

"I-Is math really that bad...?" She muttered, looking to Ven. Turning to the other brunette, Ven smiled slightly. "No... But Rein tends to think otherwise."

"What the hell are you doing now, you idiot?" Caius asked, staring at Rein blankly as he stepped out of the classroom as well with his Houndoom.

"WE HAVE MATH NEXT!" Rein cried, turning to Caius with fake watery eyes.

"Save me..."

"Yeah, no." He said quickly, as he turned away.

"See ya." With a lazy wave, Caius walked away and disappeared into the crowded hallway of kids scrambling to find their classrooms.

Jenny snickered. "Asshole."

Laughing nervously, Ven turned from where Caius disappeared to, to Jenny. "He's not as bad as he seems, trust me..."

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

Ven could only smile in response, before her eyes caught on a boy exiting the classroom. Watching as none other than Sasaki and his Gallade leave the classroom, before she knew it, Rein was off the lockers and in front of Sasaki, who was forced to stop in his place so he wouldn't bump into Rein.

"Hey sexy!" Rein grinned cheerfully. "Where's the rush? I haven't seen you since last year! No hi?" She laughed. Sasaki instantly averted his eyes.

"I have to go to class." He said, quickly walking away with his Gallade following him after staring for a split second at Rein. Blinking confusedly, Rein instantly turned to Ven as the brunette stepped up to her side.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Smiling, Ven shook her head. "No."

Jenny stepped up to Rein and Ven as well. "Who was that?" She asked, watching Sasaki's back as he slowly disappeared down the hallway.

"His name is Sasaki. He's a really quiet guy, and he's got a bit of a cold attitude so people think he's an asshole, but he's not all bad." Rein said, shrugging.

"So basically... he's another Caius?" Jenny said, her lips quickly forming another scowl.

"Hah! No! He isn't THAT much of an asshole!" Rein laughed. "Caius's asshole...ness... is way off the charts." The red-eyed girl blinked. "Did that sound right?"

"I've lived in a forest all my life and even I know that didn't sound right." Jenny quickly responded, again questioning how she made it to grade eleven. Rein only rolled her eyes and punched the air above her.

"Fuck grammar! WOO! ANARCHY! ANARCHY!"

Now it was Jenny's turn to blink on confusion. "What's that mean?"

"I have no idea! But it sounded right!"

"Well, alright then..."

Laughing nervously, Ven slowly tugged on Rein's sleeve. "We should get to class." She said as the bell rang and Rein only then noticed the hallways were empty.

Rein's eyes widened. "Oh shit!" Grinning, Rein turned to the two girls. "Well what the fuck are we still doing here? Let's go!" And with that, Rein charged down the hallway with her fist high in the air and laughing loudly.

"W-Wait!" Jenny cried and ran after her, clutching her Ditto in her arms. Laughing to herself, Ven took a quick step, prepared to run before she suddenly stopped, noticing a figure pacing several feet out the window beside her with a Pokémon.

"Nii?" Espeon peeped, jumping up on her shoulder and staring out the window with her. As Ven unconsciously tilted her head in confusion, she finally recognized the boy and her eyes widened.

It was the boy from the other day. What was his name? Drew? And his Stantler was there as well.

He seemed incredibly nervous and rather frightened as he walked in circles, staring in all sorts of directions. Was he lost? Sighing, Ven quickly spotted the door some feet down the hall to the courtyard and quickly made her way to the door, opening it and going outside.

"Drew? Are you alright?" Gasping, Drew jumped up at the sound of her voice and spun around to face her. All in one second, his eyes went wide as he attempted to sputter out his words.

"I-It's you...! From the other day!" He stuttered. Smiling sweetly, Ven nodded. "Yes, that's right. What's the matter? Is everything alright? Are you lost?" She asked, stepping closer.

The boy nodded shakily. "I-I-I cant f-find my classroom...! I'm really late a-and..." Frowning, Ven put her hand on his shoulder. "Easy. Take a deep breath, okay? I'll walk you. What's your class?"

"I-I have history..." He muttered, looking down slightly. Smiling sweetly again, the brunette nodded.

"Okay. Follow me." She said, holding out her hand to the shaking boy. Blushing insanely, the boy slowly took her hand and the brunette slowly guided him to his class.

"Here you go." She said, stopping in front of the history classroom. Nodding, the boy looked down, this time of shyness.

"T-Thank you..." He said.

Smiling, Ven nodded. "Of course." She said and walked past him before waving. "Bye! See you around, Drew." With that, the brunette walked faster down the hallway in a hurry to get to her class.

"Nii!" Espeon peeped to the boy's Stantler before hurrying off after Ven. Watching the brunette and her Espeon nearly run down the hallway, the boy sighed in almost relief and walked into his classroom with the Stantler.

* * *

A/N: Alright, as much as this is a bad place to end, im gonna end it here. Sorry this isn't as long as the last, but everyone who added Rein, Ven and Caius on facebook have all come into an agreement with me to keep the chapters relatively short (about this length) due to problems with Raven. (My computer) Every time I make the chapters good and lengthy, just when i'm about to finish, Raven shuts off on me and I lose everything. ._. It's really annoying, so that's mainly the reason why this chapter took so long to get out. Sorry for the long wait, everyone! I truly am! More characters will be introduced next chapter.

I do not own Drake, Sasaki, Wallace, Drew, Marcus, Theodore, Jenny, Scout, Marlena or Kellen or any other OC introduced. xD

ALL OCS BESIDES REIN AND VEN DO NOT BELONG TO ME. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON EITHER. I WISH, BUT I DON'T. BECAUSE THEN I'D BE INSANELY RICH. (Why didn't I do this at the beginning? ._.)

To all the people's characters who appeared in the story, let me know how i'm doing with your OC! :) If you are not liking how I am portraying his/her character, let me know and what changes you want.

Sorry Scout didn't make an appearance this chapter, Strength. XD Next chapter, promise!

If you are interested, Rein, Ven and Caius all have a facebook. If you want to add them, follow the instructions on my profile and join the madness! xD Be active and post things and comment on their profiles and status', or even roleplay with them in chat and you'll get to join our group of OCs which include Jenny, Marcus, Scout and Drew.

Hope you all enjoyed! Review, guys! It really helps! :)


	4. Ven's Battle

Silver: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I just wasn't in the mood to write lately, and I can't write when i'm not in the mood. It'll come out like crap, and i'm determined to give you guys good quality chapters. So I hope you like this chapter! This chapter, one character is introduced, Theadore, and this is where the mystery starts to happen. See you all at the end!

I do not own Pokémon, or any of the characters except Rein, Ven, and Caius.

* * *

"Ven! There you are!" Rein called as Ven shyly entered their fourth period math classroom. Muttering a quick apology to the teacher who had already started the class, and quickly glancing at the students whose eyes were on her, she and Espeon quickly made their way to the empty seat beside the red-eyed girl and sat down. She put her stuff on the floor beside her as Espeon jumped on her desk, eyeing the teacher one last time before looking to Rein.

"You had me worried for a minute." Rein started almost quietly as the teacher had started speaking again. Something about her name, Mrs. Gale, which was all the brunette caught. That, and bits and pieces about what they'd be doing this year in math.

"I thought you fell asleep somewhere or something. I was going to go look for you." Rein continued and Ven turned her eyes away from the teacher and back to Rein with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "There was a freshman who was lost, so I took him to his classroom."

Rein groaned. "Freshmen..." Her words were so low that the brunette nearly didn't catch it. She smiled slightly just as Rein continued to speak.

"Was he at least cute?" She asked, propping her elbow on her desk and placing her cheek in the palm of her hand.

Ven shrugged before thinking of Rein's personal taste in boys. Rein always adored dark hair on men and blue or green eyes. Sometimes even gray and occasionally she found blond or brown hair attractive on certain men. Thinking back to Drew's appearance, she figured Rein might think he was a little cute with his black hair and golden eyes.

Slowly nodding, Ven finally answered after sometime of thought. "Yeah, a little." She said with a warm smile. Rein's lips instantly spread into a wide grin.

"Oooh~! Introduce me! Introduce me!" She half-shouted as she turned in her seat to face Ven excitedly, which ultimately earned the eyes of the kids occupying the desks around them.

Laughing softly, Ven nodded again. "Maybe later if we happen to run into him." She said, before noticing something was missing. The brunette turned in all directions, but didn't find who she was looking for. Jenny was gone.

"Rein, where's Jenny?" She asked, turning to the red-eyed girl with worried eyes.

Rein smiled, clearly not worried in any way, easing the brunette somewhat without the need of words. "Jenny? She's fine. As the teacher was doing attendance, we noticed she wasn't in this class so she went to go find where she's supposed to be. She's in battle class this period, remember?" Ven's eyes widened in remembrance.

"Oh yeah." She nearly muttered. She had forgotten Jenny's fourth and fifth period classes were switched with their classes. This period she had battle class and next math, while she and Rein had math now and next battle class.

"We'll see her sixth." Rein said, crossing her arms behind her head and leaning back in her seat as she propped her legs on her desk and crossed them.

Nodding, the brunette smiled before looking back to the teacher, who was speaking yet looking to the two girls with agitation, yet a hint of nervousness in her eyes. Feeling as if the teacher wanted to yell at them, Ven tensed a bit. It was clear she didn't like Rein's attitude by the emotions that crossed her face as she stared at them, but she seemed afraid to say anything. Sighing in almost relief, the brunette looked back to Rein.

"See anyone you recognize this period?" She asked quietly, silently hoping not to agitate the teacher any further.

Rein peered at her best friend with one open eye before she looked around the class, both her eyes now open and curious as if she hadn't thought of looking before until Ven brought it up.

For a minute, her eyes searched the classroom until they fell on a familiar boy and instantaneously, her lips formed a murderous scowl.

"Wallace!" Rein harshly muttered, making Ven's eyes widen and turn to where she was looking. Immediately, she spotted Wallace slightly glaring at Rein in his seat. He definitely didn't seem to be favoring the fact he was in another class with Rein, and he didn't seem to favor her attitude so far from the looks of it. As Rein made a move to stand up, most likely to start an argument, Ven gently pushed her back into her seat.

"Rein... Lets make the principal happy and not go to his office on the first day of school this year, okay?" Ven asked pleadingly, yet sweetly making Rein pout as she couldn't help but submit to her request.

"Oh, fine." She said, crossing her arms with another small pout making the brunette smile.

As Rein turned back to the teacher, who was staring at them warily, Rein abruptly grinned widely and at that moment, Ven knew she had an idea on her mind. And when Rein had an idea, it always got them into trouble.

Always.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jenny sat among the group of students out in the courtyard nervously. As much as she enjoyed being under the sun, especially on a beautiful clear day like this, she hadn't been around this many people in a long time and the uneasiness she felt was overwhelming to the point it made her hold on tightly to her Ditto in her arms, forcing herself not to go running off looking for Rein and Ven, who she felt she could rely on at a time like this. But all of those thoughts vanished when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Yo, kitten." Jenny slowly turned around and the moment her eyes laid on the familiar boy kneeling behind her, her lips twisted into a snarl.

"You! What are you doing here?" She growled as Caius calmly sat beside her, his Houndoom at his side.

"What do you think? I'm in this class." He said amusedly as he looked at her with one open eye. Jenny raised her eyebrow in momentary confusion before her eyes widened in realization.

"I-I knew that!" Jenny stuttered, turning around slightly and crossing her arms stubbornly.

Caius smirked. "Aw, do you hate me that much, kitten?"

Jenny growled in anger before turning around, glaring at the blue-eyed boy furiously. "No shit, asshole! And don't call me that!"

Caius's smirk only became more amused every passing minute. Pointing off in another direction, Caius winked. "Better watch what you say to me, kitten."

Blinking confusedly, Jenny turned and her eyes widened as a shiver of fear and anxiousness ran up her spine, seeing none other than some of Caius's fan girls glaring at the brunette menacingly. Jenny gulped as she slowly looked back to Caius and he simply shrugged.

"What can I say? Ladies love me." He smiled, still utterly amused making Jenny gape at him at his words. Before she could shout at him again, he put up one finger in front of her face, silencing her. "If you're gonna call me names, do it while we're alone, kitten." He almost seemed serious for a minute, but that serious broke the moment he smirked. "I'd hate for my source of entertainment to get hurt." He looked like he was desperately trying to hold back a laugh as Jenny's eyes widened in astonishment.

"You... SON OF A BITCH!" Jenny finally shouted, lifting her fist and whacking him upside the head, forcing Caius's head to turn a bit as all seemed to go still. Jenny gasped and pulled her hand back in horror.

"You stupid bitch!" Jenny turned swiftly as his fan girls stepped up, their arms crossed and their eyes burning with fury.

"How dare you hit our Caius!" One of them shouted, lifting her hand to Jenny and Jenny automatically flinched and shut her eyes, knowing what was going to come. But the slap never came. Jenny slowly opened her eyes one at a time, before they both shot open at once as she gasped, seeing Caius grasping the fan girl's hand tightly in his own, preventing her from hitting the brunette.

Caius's royal blue eyes were dark and deadly. "Fuck off. Who asked for your opinion?" He growled out and the fan girl gasped as he slowly let go of her hand.

"B-But Caius..." She whimpered, taking a step back along with the other girls.

"Get out of my sight." Caius hissed as his Houndoom stepped up and growled at the girls, making their own Pokémon flinch and back away in defeat. The girls hesitated, but slowly backed away and before Jenny knew it, they were out of the courtyard and out of sight.

When the rest of the students started to murmur, Jenny snapped out of her shock, only now just noticing they were watching. Turning to the rest of the students, Caius glared.

"What are you all looking at? Don't you know how to mind your own damn business?" He snapped and the murmurs of the rest of the kids went quiet. Looking back to Jenny, Caius forcefully lifted Jenny up.

"We're leaving." He said, grabbing Jenny's wrist and dragging her away.

As the brunette's eyes widened and started to protest, only then did the teacher come running to the scene, shouting apologies for being late as the other students turned to her.

Panting, Caius let go of Jenny's wrist in front of a bench, which she quickly dropped on to as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Caius stood still in front of the bench, not so much as looking at Jenny and instead, buried his hands in his pockets.

"You alright, kitten?" He asked, looking to her slightly.

Still panting slightly, Jenny looked up at him. "W-Why did you help me?"

At first, Caius seemed confused by the question, then answered as if it were the most simplest thing in the world. "I told you. You're my source of entertainment." He said.

Jenny's eyes narrowed as she slowly stood up. "And just what's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "I don't like people touching what's mine. That's all." He said, turning around fully as his eyes bored into her's.

Her eyes widened. "What's yours?" She growled, gritting her teeth together. "I do NOT belong to you!"

Caius smirked and poked her forehead. "You don't have a say in that. Just like Rein, you entertain me." He said, before looking to his Houndoom and nodding. Second later, he lifted his hand and waved as he began to walk away.

"See you, kitten. Avoid those psychotic bitches now. Don't want to have to save you again." He laughed openly as Jenny shouted furiously at him.

"I don't need your help, asshole! Especially from you! And stop calling me 'kitten'!" Caius only laughed again as he went into the school and disappeared down a corner.

Sighing in almost relief, Jenny looked down to her Ditto, which she still held in her arm. "Even if he's an ass, I guess I should have thanked him... Huh, Ditty?"

"Ditto?" Ditty asked, looking up at Jenny, making her smile and pat her head.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Holy-!" Jenny jumped in surprise when the bell suddenly rung for the next period.

"Oh jeez...!" Jenny groaned before running into the building to find her next period class. Now she knew what she meant about 90% of the school population hating school.

The second brunette walked aimlessly down the hallways with Ditty. She knew she was supposed to go to math but... Where was that again? She almost wished Caius hadn't left so she could get him to possibly bring him to her class. Almost.

Maybe Rein was running around somewhere...

Just as that thought crossed her mind, the familiar figure of Rein went dashing by, causing a small gust of wind to whip around her face. Screaming excitedly, Rein quickly disappeared down the hallway, paint brushes coated with heavy amount of paint to her heels. Even Fenrir, who ran along side Rein, was almost completely coated in red paint. Eyeing the splashes of paint that was left behind on the floor, her attention snapped up ahead of her as a teacher came running by obviously after Rein.

"YUKIMURA! GET BACK HERE!" He shouted as he paused for a moment, before charging back after the red-eyed girl.

Watching with wide eyes, Jenny's eyebrow slowly raised as soft footsteps approached her.

"Jenny?" The second brunette instantly recognized the sound of Ven's soft, sweet voice and turned. Smiling nervously, Ven scratched her cheek as she approached Jenny with Espeon on her shoulder.

"Ha ha... She got bored..."

"God damnit Yukimura...!" Mr. Nishimura growled, putting his hands together in front of his face. "It's only the first day of school! Every damn year you do this! Can't you just sit still in class and behave for once?" Nishimura nearly shouted at the paint coated Rein in front of his desk.

Laughing loudly, Rein quickly replied. "Nope!"

Behind Rein, both Jenny and Ven sweat-dropped. Turning to Ven, Jenny raised her eyebrow. "Does this happen often?"

With amused soft eyes, Ven looked to the second brunette. "Yup." She said, as Espeon jumped off her shoulder and ran over to Fenrir, who was still covered in paint and sitting next to Rein. Playfully, Espeon jumped on to his back and pawed his paint covered fur, making Fenrir look back at her with slight exasperation.

Growling, Mr. Nishimura slammed his palm down on to his desk.

"YUKIMURA! DETENTION!"

"Okay~!"

* * *

"Poor Rein." Jenny said, walking along with Ven to their fourth period class, which they were extremely late for at this point, and avoiding the quarantined hallway as it was being cleaned from all the paint splattered thanks to Rein.

Smiling, Ven shrugged. "She's used to it. She gets detention every week." She said.

"What's detention like?" Jenny then asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion. "Is it bad?"

Laughing nervously, Ven shrugged. "Not really. They just make you sit in the library for a few hours. Rein usually just uses that time to catch up on sleep." She said.

Jenny sighed, "I've been with you guys for two days and that sounds so much like Rein." Ven laughed at this.

Stopping in front of Jenny's math classroom, Ven gave her a concerned smile. "Will you be alright alone again this period?" She asked.

Smiling brightly, Jenny nodded. "Of course! Don't worry so much! I'll see you next period!" She said. Returning the smile, Ven nodded and continued her way outside to battle class with Espeon.

Wincing from the bright sunlight, Ven covered her eyes with her arms as she looked up at the sky. At least it was nice today. Not a cloud was in the sky. Peering around at the kids sitting around the courtyard, the brunette wondered if there was anyone she might have recognized as she petted Espeon in her lap.

Abruptly, Espeon's ear perked up and she placed her paw on Ven's knee, and peered around her, her purple fur standing on edge as she hissed. Blinking, Ven turned around herself, noticing the eyes of a boy on her.

Almost as soon as they made eye contact, he turned away and Ven raised her eyebrow, before turning back around herself. She hadn't recognized the boy, but faintly saw his figure from underneath the tree he stood under. All that she could make out was that he was tall, had crimson hair, and briefly she had seen what she thought was a Zangoose with him.

Ven bit her lip, shivers of nervousness running up her spine. She could just feel his eyes on her. What was wrong with him? Why did he keep looking at her?

Unless...

"Ven!" Ven's eyes widened as her head snapped up at the sound of her voice. All of the sudden, Marcus came into view and Ven smiled and stood up, holding Espeon in her arms.

"Marcus..." She said as Marcus came up to her.

"Hey! You have battle class this period too?" He asked and Ven nodded.

"Yeah..." She said quietly, giving a sweet smile.

Marcus returned the smile, then his smile dropped as he looked around, a flash of confusion crossing his face as he turned back to Ven as Eevee climbed onto his shoulders.

"Hey, where's Rein?" He asked.

"Detention." Ven answered shyly, Espeon moving out of her arms and on to her shoulders as well.

Marcus sighed, "I should have guessed. What'd she do?"

Ven smiled nervously. "She-"

"Well, well. Look who it is." The brunette's eyes widened as she slowly turned around towards the voice she dreaded to hear at a time like this.

"Hello Marlena," Ven said, her smile impossibly sweet.

Marlena snickered and crossed her arms, just as the Swanna beside her looked like it was going to panic. "What? Your guard dog isn't here?" She asked.

Ven shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Did you need something?" She asked, and something about the tone of Ven's voice made Marcus shiver as he stared between the two girls.

_'What's going on...?'_

Laughing in an almost snobbish-like way, Marlena placed her hand on her hip. "What? Did that idiot get herself in trouble? Of course she did. Stupid attention whore. She deserves whatever punishment she gets!"

Ven said nothing, only smiled sweetly with closed eyes. Even Espeon was growling lowly, her fur standing on end, but this time not from being alert from another person's eyes. This time, it was from aggression.

"Oi! You three! Get over here! Class for coördination and battle is starting!" A teacher called, now appearing at the scene. Glancing at Ven, Marlena 'humphed' and walked away, leaving Ven and Marcus several feet away from the gathering group of students.

Marcus glanced nervously at Ven and smiled. "H-Hey, Ven. Ignore her, okay? Let's go join the group." He said.

"She should really watch what she says." Ven said just as Marcus began to take a step forward.

"Huh?" Marcus muttered, turning back towards her. Ven's eyes were hidden by her bangs.

"...She might find herself hurt one of these days." She said, and Marcus' eyes widened.

"Ven?" Abruptly, Ven tilted her head back up, her smile as sweet as ever.

"Let's go over and join them."

Ven sat quietly, running her fingers over Espeon's fur as she looked down at her lap, seemingly not paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Marcus scrunched his eyebrows slightly as he stared at the brunette.

_"She should really watch what she says. ...She might find herself hurt one of these days."_

What did she mean by that?

For some reason, Marcus had a feeling that this class was not going to end well.

Both of them were unaware of the watchful eye upon the two of them.

"Now..." The teacher said, getting Marcus' attention while Ven continued to pet Espeon. "As an example, we are going to have a battle now. I will pick two random people of the class." Murmurs started among the students, and Marcus began to wonder who he would pick.

"Hijiri! Sachman! You two, stand up." Marcus' eyes widened and out of the corner of her eye, he noticed Ven stop petting Espeon at the sound of Marlena's last name.

Marlena was first to stand up. She walked past Ven with her Swanna, giving her a hateful glare as Ven looked up with a smile and stood up as well, holding Espeon in her arms.

Marcus bit his lip in anxiety as Ven stood on one end of the courtyard, and Marlena on the other. Marlena crossed her arms, her posture cocky, while Ven only smiled her infamous sweet smile.

The teacher raised his arm on the side of the field. "This will be a one-on-one battle! Both trainers will use only one Pokémon! The first Pokémon to faint, loses!" He said then paused, and for a moment, everything was still.

Then the teacher lowered his hand. "Battle begin!"

Looking to Espeon, Ven nodded and Espeon jumped out of her arms and into the field, growling at Marlena.

"Hah!" Marlena laughed. "Archer go!" At her command, Swanna flapped his wings and flew out on to the field, landing a few feet away from Espeon.

"You can make the first move. I enjoy contests so much more, but I know this will be an easy win, especially with my Pokémon!" Marlena said and Ven smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Marlena," she said and looked to Espeon, who looked back at her for her command.

For a second, Ven's smile became more of a smirk.

"Psybeam," she said, and the jewel on Espeon's head glowed the second the command was voiced. Letting out a loud cry, Espeon launched a brightly colored beam from her jewel to Marlena's Swanna.

Marlena laughed again. "Archer, counteract with Bubblebeam!"

The Swanna tilted back its head, before launching its own beam of bubbles, which collided with Espeon's Psybeam evenly directly in the middle of the field. For a moment, both beams fought each other back, before it simultaneously exploded. The students of both battle class and coördination screamed and blocked their heads from the fierce wind and blast of smoke it caused.

There was another sound of a brief explosion, before the wind died down and the smoke the explosion caused went roaring upwards to the sky. Only the two trainers were visible, and the field was covered in smoke, making it impossible to see the Pokémon within.

"Archer! Where are you?" Marlena called while Ven kept calm, her eyes hidden once more by her hair. Just enough, the smoke began to clear out, and Swanna became somewhat visible within the smoke.

"Hurry! Get out of the smoke!" Marlena commanded, and the top of the smoke scattered as Swanna came bursting out from within it. Sighing in relief, Marlena's eyes then scanned the smoke, looking for the location of her opponent's Espeon. It was silent as the smoke cleared a bit more, and Marlena began to see a silhouette within the smoke. Just as she was going to give her Swanna a command, she noticed something was different and within the pit of her stomach, she was getting the feeling something was wrong. Very wrong.

The silhouette looked nothing like a tiny Pokémon like Espeon was. It was bigger, and an opening of clear smoke passed by, just enough for bright blue-green eye to appear through the passing clearing. Marlena's eyes widened, just as Ven's lips moved, her words close to silent.

_Shadow Ball._

Abruptly, the top of the smoke blasted apart as a large Shadow Ball shot through. Swanna barely saw it and had no reaction time to it. The Shadow Ball directly hit the Swanna before it would even think to dodge, making it cry out and fall out of the sky.

Marlena screamed as Swanna hit the ground roughly, and the smoke completely cleared away. Marlena's eyes widened again. In the middle of the field, sat the brunette's Espeon. Whatever was there, was gone, and in its placement, was the tiny Pokémon she remembered when the battle began.

"Battle over!" The teacher suddenly cried. "Hijiri wins!"

Marlena scowled and gathered Archer in her arms. "You... You cheated!" She screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the brunette as Espeon jumped on to her shoulders.

Ven tilted her head innocently. "What do you mean?"

Marlena looked to the teacher for help, who looked just as confused as the brunette. "Sachman, what are you talking about?"

"That... That was a Shadow Ball! Espeon can't use those! And I saw something in the smoke! It was big, and had weird glowing eyes! That was NOT an Espeon! She sent a different Pokémon on to the field! She cheated!" Marlena cried.

The teacher narrowed his eyes. "Have you gone mad, Marlena? That wasn't a Shadow Ball. That was a Psybeam that brought down your Swanna. And I didn't see anything, or I would have ended the battle. Maybe you need to go to the nurse along with your Pokémon."

"W-What?" Marlena cried, looking at both the teacher and the brunette with wide eyes, who only blinked innocently.

"Maybe you need to go down and rest, Marlena," Ven said, frowning.

For a moment, she stuttered, seemingly choking on her words before she shrieked in anger, picked up her Swanna, and ran away from the scene. Everyone watched her go with quiet murmurs, while Marcus turned towards Ven, beads of sweat running down the sides of his face.

Discreetly, Ven was smirking as she and her Espeon watched Marlena go.

* * *

"Venny!" Rein cried, latching on to Ven in a tight hug as she and Jenny approached Rein, who had just left the library about two hours after classes ended.

Ven smiled. "How was detention, Rein?" She asked softly as Rein let go of her. Rein shrugged as Fenrir sat beside her.

"Boring, as usual." She said, and Ven smiled.

"You painted almost the entire hallway intersection red, Rein. Where could you possibly have gotten all that paint from?" Jenny asked, her Ditto on her shoulders.

Rein laughed loudly. "Art room of course!" She said as she put her arm around Ven's shoulders, making Espeon jump off.

"So! How was your first day? Anything interesting happen?"

Ven smiled. "Not really."

* * *

"So this is it...?" A girl muttered, stepping up to the large school known as Pokecademy. Brushing back some of her long, waist length fiery red hair, her crimson eyes closed as she sighed.

"I can't believe Flannery sent me to THIS school of all places... Hasn't she heard of the weird things that happened here?" She said, glancing at the Chandelure that floated beside her.

"Common, let's go." She said, smiling at the Pokémon before she began walking, her partner following after her.

As she approached the school, she took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing...!"

* * *

Silver: Welp, unfortunately, that's all for now because I really have to fucking study for the upcoming finals and shit. June 12th is my last day of school, so expect a lot more updates then. Think you can figure out what Pokémon was in the smoke? I'd love to hear your theories on what happened in reviews. If one of you actually gets it right, i'll offer to draw a picture of your character and put it up on DeviantART.

Well, well, Ven's dark side is starting to kick in some. Hopefully this'll get you guys back interested in the story if you stopped reading. The character Theodore Young was introduced and we had some CaiusxJenny moments so I hope you enjoyed that.

Sorry for the somewhat short chapter! See you guys after June 12th!

Read and review guys!

A/N #2: The character at the end was just edited in because I forgot to put her in when I promised to introduce her. Q~Q She belongs to a good friend, and her name is Thea. Expect her to be a major character along with Rein, Ven, Marcus, Scout, Jenny, eventually Drew, and possibly Sasaki.


End file.
